To See Him Again
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: Nathan and Kristin meet again years after loosing touch... enjoy!
1. Part 1

Title: "To See Him Again" (1/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: The second seaQuest has been running for five years now. That is also how long it has been since Nathan and Kristin broke up. They meet again at Disney World. What on Earth is Kristin doing at Disney World? What on Earth is Nathan doing at Disney World? And will they get together again… nobody knows.

Copyright: February 2006

A word of caution: There is mention of abuse but the results of the abuse are only mentioned, not the actual act.

Part 1

"Grandma, grandma!" the three year old squealed with excitement, running to the woman as fast as her little legs could carry her. On the porch behind the girl, her parents smiled, watching the scene before them.

"C'mere, my angel," the woman said, her British accent thick, kneeling down to catch the small child in an embrace.

Malique placed his arm around his wife's waist as he led her down the sidewalk to where the cab had parked and was removing Kristin's bags from the trunk.

"Mom, it's so good to see you," Cynthia said, approaching her mother and hugging her tightly, the child caught between.

"Dr. Westphalen," Malique acknowledged, smiling at the older lady. "I'll take your bags inside. Cyn, why don't you show your mother around? And take 'Ren Lynn with you."

"Hello, Malique, and thanks," Kristin said to the younger man, her son-in-law.

As Malique paid the cab driver, Cynthia escorted her mom towards the house. Serenity Lynn Torres, or 'Ren Lynn as her parents called her, was carried by her grandmother on her hip.

"You have a beautiful place," Kristin sighed, looking at the exterior of the ranch style home.

"Yes, we do," Cynthia agreed. "We own a couple acres and have two horses in the barn, thanks to daddy."

"Your father bought you horses?" Kristin asked her daughter in disbelief as they rounded the corner of the house, to show the spread of grassy flat land. In the distant, two horses could be seen, eating. One was white and the other was brown with white spots.

"As a house warming gift," she responded.

Cynthia led her mom through the fenced in backyard where a swing set and Fisher Price log cabin and castle were. She took her mom in from the back door, into the kitchen. Cynthia continued the tour of her house and ended at the bedroom, where she would be staying. Malique was just coming out from placing her suitcases on the bed. He finally hugged her and took the child from her arm.

"Let grandma settle in," he told the child softly. Reluctantly, the child obeyed, following her father to the living room, where he turned on cartoons.

"Do you like it?" Cynthia asked as Kristin looked around the spacious room. "This is actually the master bedroom with a private bathroom." Before her mother could protest about it, Cynthia held up her hands and reassured her. "Mal and I figured you wouldn't want to share a bathroom with a 3 year old. She usually leaves her bath toys in the tub and she sometimes misses the toilet."

"I remember what it was like with a three year old," Kristin smirked. "You were just as bad, if not worse. But, thank you. I appreciate it and it wouldn't have mattered."

Cynthia smiled. "I know. Well, I'll let you get unpacked. Malique plans to grill steak tonight so I hope you're hungry."

"Thanks. I'll join you when I am finished."

Cynthia nodded and closed the door behind her. Kristin looked more thoroughly around the room. On the far wall, in between two windows, was a queen size four poster bed, with pastel colors sheets. On the wall to the left were two doors. To the right, there was a vanity table and an elongated dresser. Kristin head toward the two doors to her left. Opening one, she peered into the bathroom. It had a spacious tub with shower, a cream color porcelain toilet, and a single sink and marble counter. Above the sink was the medicine cabinet. Closing that door, she went to open the other one. Inside was the small double sided walk in closet, but big enough to fit her things. There were shelves above the hanger bars where she could store some boxes.

She shook her head, leaving the door opened, as she strolled towards the bed to begin unpacking. As she put her clothes away, she reminisced about how she ended up at her daughter's front porch.

A little over two years ago, Kristin had a steady job, working when she needed and wanted. The company she had worked with for almost 3 years went under and was bought by a much larger corporation. She was allowed to stay as head doctor and chief scientist. The son of her new boss found her attractive and she had agreed on a date. He was a bit younger than her, but he said it didn't matter. One date led to two, and two led to three, and so on. Within eight months they were engaged. A couple months later, they were married. For the first couple months, everything was good between them. After her miscarriage, which the doctor claims happened because of her age, things got worst. He began to emotionally abuse her. The emotional abuse led to physical abuse. She began to miss work because he had bruised her so much. Her father in law, her boss, fired her after the first three days she missed. Stanley, her husband, seemed happier now and the abuse stopped. She thought it was getting better until she finally approached him about a job offer her friend offered her. He began to yell at her, claim that she wanted to cheat on him, and the physical abuse began again. Cynthia had gotten a call two months ago from the New England Medical Center about Kristin's condition. Stanley had almost killed her in a rage the night before. Stanley was no where to be found and Kristin was severely injured with multiple knife wounds to her abdomen, arms and legs, internal bleeding, a few cracked ribs, a broken ankle, and one eye swollen shut.

Cynthia had arranged a flight and got one of her friends to look after Serenity, then grabbed her purse and headed straight out the door in distress and in anger. She didn't know if her mother would make it and she wanted to hurt Stan for what he did to her mother.

Kristin wiped the tears back as she remembered. It took a couple weeks before she could get out of bed. She signed up for physical therapy and counseling. When she was discharged, she found out Stanley had cleared her bank account and vanished. Her ex-boss and the company was investigated and found to be laundering money and was closed down and arrested. All she had was her belongings. Cynthia helped pack her stuff, sell the house, and arranged for her to receive therapy in Orlando, Florida. Her new therapist had wanted to keep Kristin at the hospital for a week to observe her. Kristin had agreed and Cynthia returned home to Winter Haven, Florida, which was about an hour southwest from Orlando. She was released, agreed to come in once a week for counseling, and was put on an antidepressant to help her.

She removed one of the last items from the last suitcase, wrapped in bubble wrap and she pulled it off. Inside was a framed photo that was taken at the end of the 13 month tour on seaQuest. They had shore leave to witness due to Dr. Wolenczak new and free electricity and the picture was of the seaQuest officers, Lucas, and her. In the back stood O'Neill with his blue nose, Ford who had his arm around Hitchcock, Krieg, and Crocker. In front of them kneeling was Ortiz, Shan, Lucas, her, and Bridger. It was taken after the volleyball game and she was in the navy with white flowers sun dress and Nathan had placed his hand around her waist. She placed the frame on the nightstand next to the clock and lamp.

There was a light tap at the door and Kristin stood up and opened the door. She had to look down to see her granddaughter looking up at her with a toothy grin. "Is grandma settled in?"

"I think so," Kristin responded, ruffling the child's thick, dark hair.

"Come," Serenity grabbed her hand. "I wanna show you my room."

Kristin let out a small laugh and let her granddaughter lead the way. The three year old was bubbling with life. Kristin sat on the child's bed and watched as Serenity showed her all of her toys and her favorites.

"Alright, little stinker," came the voice of Cynthia from the door. "Let's get you washed and ready for dinner, but first clean up your toys." Cynthia turned to her mom. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I suppose," Kristin responded, leaving Serenity to clean her room and left the bedroom with her daughter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cynthia asked as they walked down the hallway to the living room.

"I'll be fine," Kristin assured. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a grown woman."

Cynthia knew better but pointed to the dining room table. "Go ahead and have a seat and I'll get the side dishes."

Kristin took a seat, next to the chair with a booster seat. She knew Serenity would want to sit next to her. Malique entered the dining room with a plate full of thick grilled steak. Following him, Cynthia carried a couple of bowls, one with tossed green salad and the other with potato salad, and then returned to the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink, doctor?" Malique asked as Serenity came into the dining room, but before she could sit down, Malique told her, "go in the kitchen and have your mom help wash your hands."

The little girl nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Do you have any red wine?" Kristin asked and Malique nodded.

In the kitchen, Cynthia finished drying Serenity's hands and face and the girl took off into the dining room and sat down next to her grandmother. She watched as Malique reached into the pantry and pulled out the red wine bottle.

"Who's that for?" she asked him as she grabbed the plates and silverware.

"Your mother," Mal responded.

"No, she can't have alcohol with her meds," Cynthia informed. "Get her some water."

"But, Cyn," Malique tried and Cynthia shook her head.

"If she fusses, I'll talk to her." Cynthia walked into the dining room and sat down the plates.

Malique came out a minute later with the salad dressing and glasses with some sort of liquid inside.

As Cynthia had predicted, her mother had asked about the wine and Cynthia explained why. Kristin nodded her head and took the water. The dinner conversation was limited to the week ahead and plans for Kristin.

That night, Kristin retired early to her bedroom. She sat up in bed, reading a book until her lids grew too heavy. Getting comfortable under the sheets, she turned the lamp off and fell into sleep.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Title: "To See Him Again" (2/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: The second seaQuest has been running for five years now. That is also how long it has been since Nathan and Kristin broke up. They meet again at Disney World. What on Earth is Kristin doing at Disney World? What on Earth is Nathan doing at Disney World? And will they get together again… nobody knows.

Copyright: February 2006

Part 2

The second seaQuest was at dry dock for 10 days to get repairs and a complete look over. The captain, Nathan Bridger, sat in a chair in Secretary General Noyce's office. Bill had yet to come in and he'd been waiting 10 minutes. Finally the door opened and Bill walked in, smiling at his long time friend.

"Well, the seaQuest II is celebrating its fifth anniversary and there will be a celebration on the night before you leave again," Bill informed.

"And everyone will have a hangover for the beginning of the next tour," Nathan responded flatly.

"Fine, I'll arrange for it to be the night before that," Noyce nodded.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Nathan asked, standing up and about to leave and Bill took hold of his shoulder.

"Actually, no. And I think you should sit down for this one."

Nathan didn't like that tone, though he didn't argue and sat down where he once had sat. Bill opened the door, motioned a 'come in' signal and Bill closed the door behind a woman that looked to be in her early 30s and two kids who looked to be ten.

"Nathan, I'd like you to meet Heather McDaniels and her two children, Robert and Rebecca," Bill introduced, moving behind his desk. "Ms. McDaniels, this is Nathan Bridger."

"Mr. Bridger," Heather approached, extending her hand.

Nathan stood and took her hand. "Ms. McDaniels." As he looked into her eyes he noted they began to tear. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry," Heather was quick to apologize. "It's… just that he looked like you."

Nathan raised his eyebrows in question as he looked from Heather to Bill. Bill just shrugged his shoulders and pointed back at Heather. Nathan looked back at the woman who was wiping the tears that had fallen.

"Who looked like me?" Nathan asked.

"Your son, Robert," Heather said, taking the tissue Bill offered.

Nathan was taken aback and Heather had to sit down.

"Robert has been dead for over eleven years," Nathan stated.

"Nathan," Bill began, noticing Heather was more shaken up than he'd anticipated and then looking at the children in the background, not sure what to do. "Heather was Robert's fiancée."

"What?" Nathan looked at Heather.

Heather nodded. "I couldn't make the funeral to meet his parents because I… Well, at the time I thought it was a stomach flu. But I was pregnant." Her head nodded towards the children.

Nathan looked at the two kids. Everything came rushing in and Nathan felt almost faint. He was glad he was already sitting down. Robert. His son's name. Looking a little closer he also realized that the boy looked liked Robert. The girl, he thought, looked more like her mother.

The kids approached their mother and stood on either side of the chair she sat at. They continued to stare at Nathan, waiting for some kind of response. Nathan remained speechless.

"We did the blood tests with Robert's file," Bill finally spoke again. "It matched. They're your grandchildren."

"I don't doubt it," Nathan whispered. "Both?" Nathan looked at Heather.

"They're twins," she informed. Nathan accepted that answer.

"Why haven't you tried to contact me before now?" Nathan asked.

"I tried, after the funeral," Heather began. "But no one could help us. You and Mrs. Bridger left civilization. Things came up and looking for you was put on hold. Up until 6 months ago, when there was a TV special on about the building of the seaQuest and the designer. I had to get in contact with you."

Bridger let the information sink in. He spoke a few minutes later, "I have ten days before I go back to sea. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know them."

"Of course not," Heather responded, now smiling. "That is why I had to find you." She turned to her children. "Robert, 'Becca, say 'hi' to your grandfather."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Hello," Nathan responded back, smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Noyce," Heather reached across the desk to shake the older man's hand. Bill smiled and accepted it.

"Well, I have to go to my house and get settled," Nathan mentioned and then suggested, "why don't I get a phone number where I can reach you at and will call and set up a time to get together?"

"Of course," Heather agreed, getting a piece of paper and pen from Noyce. She jotted down a couple phone numbers and handed it to Nathan. "Thank you."

Nathan shook Heather's hand. "No, thank you."

Heather stood up. "Bye," she told the two gentlemen as she left with her children.

"Well… grandpa," Bill joked and Nathan turned towards his friend. Nathan tried to look stern, but another smile crossed his lips and he laughed.

"Wow, what a surprise?" Nathan spoke. "How long have they been waiting for me to dry dock?"

"I found out about them 2 months ago," Bill informed. "She was having a hard time getting anyone to see her. When she told me the story, I didn't believe her. She was so upset though and I couldn't turn her away. She introduced me to her children and when I saw Robert, I swore I was looking at your son again. She agreed to the blood tests and, the rest you know."

Nathan let out a loud sigh. "I'm going to go now." Nathan stood up and looked at his friend. "Thanks."

"No problem, Nathan," Bill stood up as well and walked Nathan to the elevator. "I'll see you later."

Nathan nodded and the door to the elevators closed. Nathan drove to his beach house. Once inside, he tossed his bag on the couch in the living room and got a beer out of the 'fridge. He popped the top and went to sit on a white wicker chair on his porch.

It was nearing 8 in the evening when he finally strolled back into his house. He grabbed the phone and the piece of paper out of his pocket and dialed the number on it.

""Hello?" a woman picked up on the other end, not looking at the monitor to see who it was.

"Good evening, Ms. McDaniels," Nathan greeted. "How are you?"

Heather finally looked up and smiled. "And good evening to you. I am good. And you?"

"Fine. Thanks. I was calling to see where you live so we could make plans while I'm on land to visit with you and the children."

"We live in Orlando," Heather informed. "I am glad you called. I have an all day conference on Wednesday and was wondering if you'd like to take Bobby and 'Becca to Disney World for the day. I'd provide the money, of course."

Nathan thought about it for a moment and then responded, "yeah, I can do that. I'll drive up the day before and we could have dinner and talk, since we didn't get a chance today. You choose the restaurant and I'll pay."

"Okay," Heather agreed. Heather gave him her work number and home address. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. Bridger."

"One favor," Nathan began before she could hang up. "Next time we talk, please call me Nathan."

"Only if you call me Heather."

"Deal. Have a good night."

"You, too."

They disconnected and Nathan headed to the bathroom to shower. He had an eventful day and this dry dock was going to prove interesting. After drying off, he pulled on his PJs and slipped under the covers to sleep.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: "To See Him Again" (3/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: The second seaQuest has been running for five years now. That is also how long it has been since Nathan and Kristin broke up. They meet again at Disney World. What on Earth is Kristin doing at Disney World? What on Earth is Nathan doing at Disney World? And will they get together again… nobody knows.

Copyright: February 2006

Part 3

Kristin turned to her side and looked at the clock. It was only 5:30 am. Next to the clock was the picture she treasured. She wondered everyday what each one of them were up to. She had kept in contact the longest with Katie up until about 18 months ago. The last time she called Lucas was two years ago. She and Nathan had spoken off and on for the last 5 years, up until she married Stan, when Stan wouldn't let her talk to him at all, and the rest she had lost contact with within months of the destruction of the first seaQuest. Slipping from under the covers, she placed her feet in her slippers and grabbed her robe from the edge of the bed and put it on, tying it around her waist before leaving her room.

She headed to the kitchen and turned the light on. She prepared the coffee maker and started to brew for her morning coffee. As she waited for the coffee to finish, she looked around the kitchen. Her daughter kept her place tidy, even with a three year old and a job. When the coffee was finished, she poured some into a coffee cup and added some sugar. Leaning back against the counter, she slowly sipped the hot liquid. Her thoughts wondered about her old friends, especially Lucas. She had taken him under her wing when they were on seaQuest and they had built a friendship. Last she heard he was teaching at Harvard.

Then her mind wondered to Nathan. Oh, how she missed him. Breaking up with him was the hardest thing she had to do, but she couldn't join him on the second seaQuest and she couldn't wait while he was at sea, never knowing if he would return alive. She had watch news casts of current events involving seaQuest II. They always praised her captain and crew for saving lives and protecting the sea. She still dreamt about what her life would've been like if she was still with Nathan.

She finished off her coffee and placed the cup in the sink. She returned to her bedroom, and removed her robe and slippers and propped up on her pillows. She turned the lamp on and grabbed her book, reading from where she left off the night before.

Down the hall, Cynthia stretched and began to wake as the smell of coffee reached her nose. Behind her, Malique also smelt the coffee.

"Smells like your mother is up," Malique mumbled, kissing his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah," Cynthia agreed, turning to lie on her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Malique asked, propping up one elbow and resting his cheek on his hand, looking down at Cynthia. "After dinner, she wasn't that talkative and she went to her room early."

"It'll take some time but she is strong," Cynthia answered. "Do you think you could watch 'Ren? I was going to take my mom horse back riding and talk."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll keep 'Ren Lynn." Malique leaned down and kissed Cynthia softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Cynthia slipped out of bed and donned her robe before making her way to the kitchen to see that her mother was not around but the coffee pot was still on.

Later that day, Cynthia, dressed in jeans, a white cotton shirt, and a long sleeve jean shirt, tied at the waist and unbuttoned, led the way to the barn to saddle up the horses. Kristin had agreed readily when Cynthia suggested the idea of the horse back riding. Kristin was dressed in jeans, a light blue tank top, and a matching long sleeve button up shirt, which was half way buttoned up.

"You can ride Tower," Cynthia informed, entering the barn. "I'll ride Sugar."

After saddling both horses, Cynthia and Kristin led the horses out of the barn and got on. Cynthia led the way on Sugar to the horse trail while Kristin followed on Tower. Once on the trail, the rode side by side.

"Mom, do you like it here?" Cynthia asked as they rode along.

"I do," Kristin responded, smiling. "Cynny, I want to thank you and Malique for letting me move in with you."

"You had no place to go. That rat bastard took all your money and probably pawned your jewelry for more and then vanished."

"I can't redo the past," Kristin told her daughter. "But I can move forward. Maybe I can find a teaching job at one of the universities around here."

"Mom, I thought Dr. Philips said you shouldn't be working."

"Oh, he did. And Dr. Young agreed with him. But I'm not handicapped from working ever again just until she thinks I'm ready to safely return to a work environment, mentally and physically."

"So, until then, would you watch Serenity while Mal and I worked?" Cynthia asked. "It'll save on daycare costs and we'll provide a vehicle and money. The only day we'll put her in daycare is when you have your appointments."

"Of course, I'd love too," Kristin agreed. "It'll give me a chance to be with my granddaughter. And as long as you understand that I may want my space still."

Cynthia nodded, smiling. "I appreciate it. Well, we appreciate it." Cynthia tugged lightly on the reins and Sugar stopped. Kristin did the same with Tower.

"What are we doing?" Kristin asked.

Cynthia dismounted Sugar and Kristin followed. Tying the reins loosely to a branch, Cynthia removed a blanket out of the saddle bag and laid it out under the trees near a lake.

"I figured since Mal promised to watch 'Ren Lynn today, we can spend the day in the sun," Cynthia smiled and sat down on the blanket.

Kristin sat next to her. They spent hours talking like they were old friends. It was nearing mid-afternoon when they finally returned home. Cynthia let the horses roam the pasture and they returned to the house. The smell of something chocolaty reached their noses as they entered the back door.

Malique was washing the dishes while Serenity was at the table coloring. A pan with fresh brownies was set by the oven.

"How was the ride?" Malique asked when he noticed their entrance.

"I was fun, thanks," Kristin responded. And then she felt the familiar arms around her leg.

"Hi, grandma," Serenity greeted. "Daddy and I made brownies for dessert."

"And they smell absolutely delicious," Kristin responded and bent down to plant a kiss on the child's head.

"Did you help?" Cynthia asked her daughter.

Serenity nodded. "Daddy let me stir."

"I'm going to go make a phone call," Kristin told them as she left the kitchen and headed down the hall. "No, no… Serenity, you need to go back to coloring or play in your room. This call is a private matter."

"Okay," Serenity whined and returned to the table to color.

Disappearing into her room, she dialed a familiar number on the vid-phone. The vid-screen showed the familiar image of Katie as she answered the phone.

"Well, I'll be. Doc… Kristin, long time," Katie gasped, smiling brightly. "I began to worry and when I tried to call your number, it said it was disconnected."

"Yeah," Kristin said then proceeded to tell Katie what happened. She left out the abuse and just told her that she got a divorce and now was living with her daughter. "But I called because last I remembered talking to you, you'd just found out you were pregnant."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I delivered my son almost a year ago. He's with his father right now."

"Congratulations," Kristin smiled. "What did you name him?"

"Derek Nathanial," Katie informed.

"Are you still on a super tanker?" Kristin asked and saw Katie shaking her head 'no'.

"I'm part time at an engineering facility at the West Virginia UEO base." From behind Katie, Kristin heard the door open, a cry, and a man's voice trying to soothe the crying. "Jonathan, come say hi to Kristin," Katie called to her husband.

"Westphalen?" Kristin heard Jonathan question as he entered the vid-screen view, holding a fussy infant. "Well, hello, doc. How've you been?"

"Hello, Jonathan," Kristin said as she watched Katie take Derek into her arms. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good," he responded than answered Katie's question to him. "He's hungry. I forgot a bottle when I left."

"I'll be right back, Kristin," Katie said and took the child from the room.

"What are you up to these days?" Jonathan asked and Kristin told him she moved in with her daughter and son in law.

"What about you?" Kristin asked.

"I'm currently helping with new recruits that want to command and I'm teaching a couple of small classes," Jonathan informed.

"What classes?" Kristin asked.

"Warfare and diplomatic procedures," Jonathan informed as Katie returned.

"I put Derek in his crib," Katie answered before either one of them could ask.

The threesome talked until Cynthia knocked at the door and called in, "dinner is ready."

Kristin called back, "thanks. Go ahead and start without me. I'll be there shortly." Kristin turned back to the screen. "Well, you have my new number so give me a call sometime. It was great talking to you two and take care."

"You, too, Kristin. Bye." Katie said and then the screen went black. Kristin turned off the phone and headed out to the dining room to join the meal.

~*~*~*~*~*

Tuesday arrived before Nathan realized it. He had been busy making sure everything was okay with his boat, and going over some changes with the brass. He'd woken up early that morning, thinking he would have to go in, but remembered he was going to Orlando for a few days, so he had drifted back to sleep and woke around 11 am. It would be at least a 5 hour drive to Orlando from where he lived, depending on traffic. He grabbed his already packed duffle bag, the directions to Heather's house, and locked up his house behind him. Tossing the duffle in the passenger seat, he got in the driver side and was on his way to Orlando.

Everyday for five years, he'd thought about Kristin. And the drive to Orlando didn't make a difference. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her stubbornness, her voice, her fiery passion, and most often, her kiss. He was still indecisive about what was more important to him, her or the seaQuest. Even after 7 years, you'd think he would be over Carol. Maybe it was that he was over Carol, but would always love her, but maybe he was afraid to let someone in again. He'd gotten close to asking Kristin to marry him. And then they were talking a couple nights before the seaQuest II was to be operational about their relationship and where it was going to go from there. Some words were said and their voices rose, but it never turned into a full-fledged argument. She stated very calmly that she couldn't stay with him if he was going to continue to captain. He'd been taken aback by that and instead of arguing, he agreed. He wasn't ready to give up being captain anymore. They'd kissed one more time and parted on good terms. For awhile, they kept in touch. One day he had tried to talk to her, to tell her that he would be in the vicinity for a conference, but a man had answered and told him to never call again. Though he had tried, the number was disconnected. That was about two years ago.

It was nearing 6 pm when Nathan pulled into the driveway of a small one story house. The front yard was fenced in with a large tree in front, providing the yard with lots of shade. He parked and grabbed his duffle bag before heading up the walk way to the front door. The door opened before he could knock and Heather stood there.

"Good evening," she greeted, letting him enter.

"And to you," Nathan smiled and removed his shoes at the foyer.

"Why don't I show you to the guest room, then a tour of the house, and then we'll go to dinner?" Heather suggested and Nathan nodded, following her up the stairs.

After Nathan had placed his duffle bag in the room and the tour of the house was completed, Heather gathered up the kids and they were on their way to dinner.

"Mr. Noyce hasn't told me much," Heather began. "All I know is after the funeral, you and Mrs. Bridger went to this island and you began to captain again about 6 years ago."

Nathan nodded, pulling into the restaurant parking lot. "That's basically it," he said, smiling.

They were silent again as they sat at a booth and looked over their menus. The kids sat across from the adults. A waiter came and took their drink order.

"So, where is Mrs. Bridger?" Rebecca asked from across the table. Her voice was soft and low.

Nathan placed his menu flat and looked at the ten year old. Her brunette hair was longer than mid-back and tied into a single braid. Her blue eyes held curiosity and she returned his stare.

"Now you done it," he heard Robert say, poking his sister playfully in the side.

Nathan chuckled before Heather could get a word about where her children manners were. "Well, as a matter a fact, Mrs. Bridger joined your father a little over 7 years ago."

"You mean, she died?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Nathan said solemnly.

"How?" the young boy asked.

"Bobby, please refrain from asking so many questions," Heather told her son and looked at Nathan to apologize.

Nathan shook his head. "It's okay." Turning back to Bobby, he responded, "she got really sick." He didn't explain more than that. "Anything else you would like to know?"

At that time, their conversation ceased as the waiter returned with their drinks and to take their orders. Once their orders were placed, Bobby asked, "is it true you live under water?"

"I wouldn't say live," Nathan corrected the boy. "I work under water the majority of the year, depending on how long the tour is supposed to last. When we are at dry dock, I live in land."

"Can we see your submarine?" he asked.

"I think I can arrange that," Nathan smiled. Robert, Jr. had his father's blue eyes, which in turn, ended up being similar to his eyes and the dark brunette, not the sun-kissed light brunette like his sister or his mother.

He observed them throughout dinner, watching them or joining them in talking. He believed now he could tell that their personalities were different. Though they had never known their father, except for what Heather may have told them, Bobby was just like him. Curious, stubborn, and at times, even a joker. Rebecca was curious but shy. He only heard her speak that once with a voice like a soft whisper.

After dinner, they returned to the house. As the kids went to play in their rooms, Heather and Nathan sat in the living room, sipping coffee and talking. Heather hadn't asked many questions in front of the kids during dinner, so now was her time.

"Did Robert ever mention to having a girlfriend?" Heather asked. She and Robert had dated for almost a year before he asked her to marry him.

"You know, Robert might had mentioned it to Carol, and Carol to me, but Robert and I usually talked about the military and what he was doing," Nathan answered.

"What made you leave after Robert's funeral?" Heather sipped a little bit of her coffee as she waited.

"The night we found out about Robert's death was the same night I had to testify to get funding for the building of the first seaQuest. Carol and I grieved and then argued that night. She accused me for not stopping Robert from joining the services and that I killed him because of that. She and I almost ended up in divorce over that. A couple days later, we finally spoke to each other again. Though we apologized to each other, I still felt guilty and at that moment, I told Carol I was leaving the military and we were going far away, where no military existed. After the funeral, we left. We lived on an island in the Caribbean. I think for those 5 years before she died were the happiest for her. I missed the military, but over the years that faded and I began to enjoy life with Carol."

Heather smiled softly. "I wish I could have known her. Robert talked about you two like heroes."

Nathan smiled. "So, tell me how you and my son met."

Heather nodded, placing her coffee cup on the table and pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her bent knees before continuing. "I'm the daughter of one of Robert's officers. He was a squad leader and at homecoming, we met. I was there with someone else and he wasn't with anyone. My date blew me off to be with his friends, which one happened to be Robert. He noticed I was sitting alone and came to talk to me. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I've been crying because of my date. All my friends were mingling and I was sitting alone. He asked me what was wrong and at first I didn't want to tell him. But when I looked into those eyes, same as yours, something inside me connected with him. He knelt in front of me, not forcing me to speak but silently comforting me, though he didn't know me. I told him what happened and Robert laughed lightly. I said it wasn't funny and was ready to slap him for being so rude, when he stood up, pulled me in his arms and kissed me. When he finished, he whispered, "lets make him regret leaving you", and we went to the dance floor. Ben never noticed, and if he did, he didn't make a scene. I found out later that Ben approached Robert about it and Robert had explained simply that if you ask a girl out, don't leave her alone. I also found out later that Ben painted the Army mule pink that night."

Nathan began to chuckle, which turned into a laugh. "Benjamin Krieg?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"Yeah. Robert mentioned that incident and then he served under me on the first seaQuest."

Heather smiled. "Anyways, Robert and I began to see each other. And around thanksgiving he asked me to marry him. He was going to bring me with him to your house for Christmas that year, but he was deployed on emergency and the rest you know."

Nathan nodded. They talked an hour more before finally cleaning up. Nathan retired to the guest bedroom and Heather got the kids ready for bed. Tomorrow he'd be taking them to Disney World while their mother worked. He already knew it was going to be a good day. The weather was supposed to be warm and he'd get to spend time with his grandkids.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: "To See Him Again" (4/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: The second seaQuest has been running for five years now. That is also how long it has been since Nathan and Kristin broke up. They meet again at Disney World. And will they get together…

Copyright: February 2006

Part 4

"Now, you two behave yourselves, or else," Heather warned her children before she left for work that morning. She kissed their heads and smiled at Nathan. "Thanks again. I hope you three have fun."

"I'm sure we will," Nathan responded and watched from the porch as Heather got into her car and disappeared.

"When are we leaving?" Robert asked as they entered the house.

"In an hour or so," Nathan informed.

Clad in tennis shoes, socks, beige khakis cargo shorts, and a white tank top with a light blue un-button short sleeved shirt, Nathan had the kids ready to go within the hour. Robert was wearing brown sandals, forest green khakis shorts and a white short sleeved shirt with a music band on it. Rebecca was in white sandals, blue skorts, and a small white shirt with a blue glittery flower on the front. Her mom had braided her hair before she left for work. Nathan loaded the kids in his car and drove to Disney World.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom, I really appreciate you taking 'Ren Lynn to Disney World today," Cynthia told her mom as she brushed her daughter's hair. "I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"I wouldn't have offered if it would've been trouble," Kristin informed, going through the young child's closet to pick out something to wear today. Pulling out a floral sundress, she held it to her granddaughter and asked, "how's this?"

Serenity nodded, making her hair slip out of her mother's grasp.

"Serenity, head still so I can get your hair braided," Cynthia told her daughter.

Fifteen minutes later, Cynthia had finished the multiple braids in her daughter's hair and Kristin got her dressed. On top her head, Serenity had a matching hat. Serenity went to the closet and grabbed her brown Tigger sandals.

Cynthia pulled her daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek. "You will behave for grandma today, right?"

"Yes, mommy," Serenity responded, giving Cynthia a wet kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Malique kissed Serenity's forehead and said, "we should be home around 6 tonight."

"Have a good day at work," Kristin responded, the front door closing behind the couple. Picking up Serenity, she told the child, "we will be leaving shortly. Let me get dressed."

Kristin placed Serenity in front of the TV with cartoons on before heading to her bedroom to get dressed. She straightened her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. She pulled on blue jeans, a lavender shirt, and a darker shade of purple long sleeved shirt. She slipped on her tennis shoes and headed back to the living room.

Serenity was still watching TV, so Kristin went to secure the house before grabbing a sippy cup with water for Serenity and bottled water for her from the 'fridge.

"Let's go," Kristin announced as she entered the living room to turn off the tube. She grabbed Serenity's hand and her purse before heading out, locking the door behind her.

Once Serenity was securely fastened in her car seat in the SUV, Kristin got in the driver side and pulled out of the driveway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took over an hour for Kristin to get to the theme park. Once she was parked, she unbuckled Serenity from her car seat and grabbed her purse. She pulled the stroller out of the back of the SUV and snapped it into position before buckling Serenity in it. Once in the park, she went in the general direction of the smaller rides for the toddlers and young children.

For most the morning, she watched Serenity giggle, smile, and have fun on the rides. She had joined the child on some, such as the teacups and the merry go around.

"It's time for lunch," Kristin announced and pushed the stroller with one hand and held Serenity's hand with the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan rode a couple rides with his grandchildren, but he wasn't as young as he once was, so he declined to go on the intense rides that the children opted to go on. He was sitting on a bench, waiting for Rebecca and Robert, when he was looking around and he swore he saw Kristin. He did a double take, but shook his head.

"I'm seeing things," he mumbled to himself as he laid his head back to look up at the sky. The lady he saw was about Kristin's height, same hair color, but had a young child with her.

"Grandpa," Rebecca said as she tapped his thigh.

Nathan looked at them and smiled. "Hey, how was the ride?"

"You missed out," Robert told him. "We went into this tunnel. You couldn't see anything and all of a sudden, BOOM," Robert emphasized with spreading his arms out and around. "we stopped and then we started back up again going through loops before we came out of the tunnel. It was so cool."

"Sounds like I would've had a heart attack," Nathan joked and ruffled his hair. "Did you like the ride, 'Becca?"

She nodded. "It was fun but I don't want to go again."

"Well, how about we go eat something?" Nathan suggested as he looked from his watch to the children. They nodded.

At the food court, Nathan ordered a couple hot dogs and fries for him and then let the kids order. Robert took a cheeseburger and fries while Rebecca also ordered a hot dog and fries. They found a table to sit at and began to eat.

A little way over, Kristin stood in another line for food. After getting their food, Kristin took Serenity's hand and led her to a table. Unbeknownst to her, Nathan was sitting about 50 feet away at another table.

Nathan stood up with a tray full of trash and was walking to the waste basket when he bumped into something small. He didn't see what until he heard a small cry. He placed his tray down and bent down to the child.

"I'm sorry," he said soothingly as big brown eyes stared back at him, tears threatening to fall, and a pout formed on her lips.

"Serenity!" a woman called.

A familiar British voice, Nathan thought. He couldn't believe his ears or eyes when he looked to see the woman who knelt before the child and lifted her up, not looking at him. He couldn't get his mouth to work.

She hadn't noticed him yet as she dusted off the child and was apologizing. "I'm so sorry, she took off without me. She knows better than to do that." She checked the child's face, making sure she was okay, before facing the stranger.

Not a stranger at all. Kristin met the ocean blue eyes she knew and the face of a former lover and smiled.

"Nathan," she managed first as Nathan finally found his voice.

"Kristin," he said.

Nathan put his arms around her and the child she was holding. Kristin wrapped her free arm around him and held tightly, tears threatening to fall. It took Serenity to whine before they pulled apart.

They both had smiles on their faces and Kristin brushed the tears out of her eyes. Picking up his try, Nathan threw it away and said to Kristin, "how have you been?"

"Good. And yourself?" Kristin responded.

"I've been good, busy, but good," Nathan responded. "So, who is this little one?"

"Oh, excuse me," Kristin smiled. "This is Serenity, my granddaughter."

"So, this is the one you always talked about," Nathan stated, using his hand to stroke the child's cheek and Serenity ducked her head in Kristin's shoulder, playing shy. Kristin had mentioned her almost every phone conversation that was shared between them, up until he couldn't reach her anymore, which brought a frown to his face.

"What was that frown for?" Kristin asked as she saw it.

"Nothing," Nathan denied and smiled again. "What do you say to joining me and my grandchildren for the rest of the afternoon and catch up?"

"Grandchildren?" Kristin asked in shock. "Of course, let me get Serenity's stroller."

Nathan walked with her back to where their stuff was and helped clean up before moving to the table where Robert and Rebecca were.

"Kristin, I'd like you to meet my grandchildren, Robert and Rebecca," Nathan introduced. "This is Kristin and her granddaughter, Serenity."

"Hello," Kristin smiled.

"Hi," the two older children said in unison, Rebecca adding a wave of her hand.

"She worked with me on the first seaQuest," Nathan told them as they stood up and began walking. "They're going to join us for the rest of the afternoon. We are going to walk around for an hour before you get on anymore rides, though."

As they looked at the shops and bought a few things, Nathan observed Kristin silently. He noted that she walked with a slight limp on her right foot, something he knew she didn't do five years ago. He also noted that she wore a long sleeved shirt in the mid-80 degrees weather they were currently having. After shopping, the older children were allowed to return to the rides. Kristin had pulled the stroller seat into a laying position and Serenity was sleeping soundly. They sat down on a bench near the ride as Kristin stroked her granddaughter's head softly.

"How did you find them?" Kristin asked after she looked at him.

"They found me," Nathan informed and told her about Heather and how they found him. "And that's how I ended up here. And now your turn."

Kristin shook her head, nibbling her lower lip nervously. "Maybe another time," she said, not looking at him. Nathan knew that something was wrong, another sign that something happened that Kristin was not going to tell him. All he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't going to pressure her to tell him.

"Where are you working?" Nathan asked, leaning back and relaxing.

"I don't have a job. I live with Cynthia and Malique now. I baby-sit Serenity while they work," Kristin informed, looking inside the stroller at Serenity.

Again, that didn't sound like the Kristin he knew. "How are Cynthia and Malique?" he continued to ask, knowing this wasn't the place to ask what had happened in the last 5 years to make her limp, wear long sleeves in 80 degrees weather, not have a job, nibbling her lower lip, and living with her daughter.

"They are good," she responded, leaning back and relaxing as well. They sat in silence until the kids came running over.

"Can we all go on that huge water ride now?" Rebecca asked.

Nathan looked at Kristin and shrugged, while Kristin responded, "you can go. I have to stay with Serenity."

"Oh," Rebecca sighed. "Grandpa?"

"Why don't we wait until the end?" Nathan suggested. "Serenity should be up before we leave, and if not, we can make it our last ride. I just bet Serenity would enjoy that ride."

Robert and Rebecca nodded in agreement.

It was nearing 4 in the afternoon when the five-some finally exited the park. Serenity had woken up and they had all ridden the large water log ride, which ending up soaking them but they had a laugh about it.

They were next to Kristin's SUV when Nathan hugged Kristin and held on. Kristin's arms went around him as she held on to him. All those feelings that never went away, just buried, came rushing out and a shiver ran over their bodies. It was a familiar shiver that they haven't felt since the last time they held each other.

Nathan shifted slightly and whispered in her ear, "now that I see you again, I don't want to let you go."

"Oh, Nathan," Kristin sighed softly, her fingers stroking the hair at the base of his neck. "We have each other's numbers now. You can call me anytime you want to."

He pulled away enough to look at her face. Once their eyes met, a longing stirred low in his abdomen. He couldn't, or wouldn't, stop himself as he leaned forward those inches that separated them. Just before his lips touched hers, he heard her whisper 'no', but he continued his pursuit. He'll chaste himself later, but the over whelming desire to kiss her was priority. It was a barely there kiss, a light brush of his lips against hers, but it sent enough electricity through him to light up the world.

When he pulled back, Kristin's eyes were closed and her breathing had deepened. Slowly her sable eyes opened and shared the emotions and struggles going through her as he met them with his eyes. To Kristin, it felt as if the world around them had disappeared. It always felt that way to her when she was this close to him.

"I leave Orlando tomorrow to head back to NCQ," Nathan told her. "I'll like to make a detour to come visit you in Winter Haven."

"Why don't you call before you leave Heather's house and I'll let you know?" Kristin answered, finally backing away from him. Serenity began to fuss and Kristin looked down at her granddaughter.

"Okay," Nathan agreed. "It was good to see you again."

"You, too," Kristin smiled when she looked at him. "It was nice to meet you two as well." She looked at the two 10 year olds.

"Thank you," Rebecca responded, grabbing her brother's hand. Robert just nodded.

"Bye," Nathan said at last as he brought a hand to stroke her cheek softly before placing his hand on Rebecca's upper back and headed to his car with them.

Kristin watched them walk away, her eyes roaming Nathan's posterior. 'He still has a nice one,' she thought to herself and turned herself to the task of getting Serenity in her car seat, buckling her in, folding up the stroller, and getting in the driver seat to head home.

"Grandma, I'm hungry," Serenity mentioned on the way home.

"When we get home we'll eat," Kristin informed. She knew it would be a good hour before they got home and she handed a handful of animal crackers to her to hold her over until then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Nathan and the kids got home, Heather was just pulling up as well. Once they got inside the house, Heather asked, "how was your day?"

"It was fun," Robert stated, telling her all about the rides he rode.

When he was finished, Heather looked at Rebecca, who was sitting on the couch quietly. "Did you have fun, 'Becca?" she asked her daughter, kneeling before the girl.

She nodded, the stray strands of her hair falling into her eyes.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Heather asked.

"Because…" Rebecca paused looking up at Nathan before continuing. "Grandpa didn't invite his girlfriend to dinner."

Nathan and Heather were taken aback from her statement. Heather looked at Nathan for verification. "What girlfriend?"

"A friend," Nathan almost stated defensively. "She was my CMO on the first tour I did with the first seaQuest."

"And she was pretty, mommy. Very pretty." Rebecca said. "And nice. She bought me these hair clips." Rebecca showed her mother the Disney Princess hair clips.

"Those are nice," Heather commented, standing up and looking at Nathan. "Why didn't you invite her over for dinner?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it."

Heather looked at 'Becca and smiled, "listen, sweetie, perhaps this lady friend of your grandpa's had to be somewhere else."

"Okay," 'Becca accepted and smiled.

"Well, I am going to fix dinner," Heather stood up. "Why don't you two get cleaned up?" The kids scurried off to their rooms and Heather turned to Nathan and smiled. "She is a hopeless romantic." She referred to 'Becca.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Nathan responded. "Can you call me when dinner is ready?"

"Of course," Heather answered as Nathan headed to the guest room and then she headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kristin arrived to her daughter's house before 6 that evening. She let Serenity play with her new dolls that she had bought her at Disney World while she began to cook dinner. Her emotions were still racked from that afternoon. Seeing Nathan again had been a surprise and inside she was still emotionally withdrawn from the abuse.

She hadn't heard the front door open and Cynthia came into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something smells good," she commented as she looked at her mother stirring something in a pot.

"Good evening," Kristin stated with a smile. "It's homemade chicken and dumplings. Where's Malique?"

"He went to the bedroom," Cynthia informed. "Did you have a good day with 'Ren Lynn?"

"Yes, we had a great day," Kristin responded. "I think she'd like to go again. She got her picture take with Belle and the Beast as well as all the Disney princesses. It should arrive in a couple weeks."

"Did you enjoy yourself? Looks like you got sunburnt." Cynthia noticed her mom's face was red on some prominence spots such as her nose and cheeks.

"Almost. And, yes, I did. I ran into Nathan." Kristin looked at her daughter for her facial reaction when she mentioned his name.

"Bridger? The captain?" Cynthia asked, sitting down and surprise written on her face.

Kristin nodded.

"What is he up to these days?"

"He still captains the seaQuest. I believe he is doing good. He had just dry docked when William Noyce introduced him to his son's widowed fiancée and his grandchildren. That's what he was doing at Disney World, spending time with his grandkids."

"Wow." Cynthia remained silent for a bit. She watched her mother walk around the kitchen. She remembered Nathan Bridger and she liked him from the moment she met him on the seaQuest. She had notice the looks they had tried to secretly exchange during her stay before they dropped her off with Malique and the kids. She had met Admiral William Noyce and his wife, Janet, at that time. When her mother had called her to tell her that she and Nathan were living together in Florida, she couldn't have been happier. Nathan had joined her mother at hers and Malique's wedding. Within a few months after the wedding, Kristin called her in near tears and told her that they had broken up. Cynthia became furious with the captain at that moment. A few days later, Kristin and she met for lunch and her mother explained the whole situation. She knew her mother and Nathan had kept in touch with each other for awhile after that. Then her mother had married Stan. Cynthia never liked him, but her mother seemed happy.

"Cynny?" Kristin interrupted her daughter's thoughts.

"Yes, mommy?" Cynthia said after a moment, while her thoughts returned to the present.

"Dinner's ready," Kristin told Cynthia.

"Oh, I'll get Mal and 'Ren Lynn." Cynthia stood up and went to the back of the house.

Kristin had set the table and was bringing in the pot with chicken and dumplings. Dinner was served and the conversation revolved around their day. Malique offered to clean up after dinner as the women took Serenity to take a bath.

"Mommy," Serenity began as her mother stopped the water in the bath tub and began removing the child's clothes.

"Yes, baby?" Cynthia asked.

"Have you met Nathan?" she asked.

"Yes I have."

"He's nice," Serenity added. "He and grandma kissed."

"Really?" Cynthia looked at her mother and smiled. Cynthia picked up her daughter and placed her in the tub with her water toys.

"Yeah." Serenity began to play with her toys.

"No wonder why you are in a good mood," Cynthia teased her mom.

Kristin smiled. She was about to respond when there was a light knock on the door. "Doctor, you have a phone call."

Cynthia looked at her mother and gave her a 'who's calling you' look. Kristin exited the bathroom without answering.

"I'll take it in my bedroom," she told Malique.

"I already have it on hold there," Malique smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Kristin shut the bedroom door and answered the vid-phone. A smile appeared as she saw who it was.

"Hi, sailor," she greeted.

"Hey," Nathan responded, looking back at the screen.

"What's up?" Kristin asked, sitting on the side of the bed facing the screen.

"I have a proposition for you," he began. "I'd like you to come spend a few days with me. At least until Sunday."

"May I ask why?" Kristin questioned.

"Because Saturday night is a party celebrating seaQuest II 5th year of service," Nathan answered. "And because I want to spend time with you. We have two years to catch up on and this afternoon wasn't nearly enough."

"And what if I can't?" Kristin asked. "I can't tell my daughter that I am going to go spend the next 4 days with you and expect her to find someone to baby-sit Serenity on such short notice."

Nathan nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"I'll make you a deal," Kristin said. "How about you call me when you get home? And perhaps I can drive down Saturday and come to that celebration as your guest."

"It's a deal," Nathan agreed. "Can I still stop by tomorrow on my way back?"

"I'd like to see you, but I don't think it's a good idea. Just promise to call me when you arrive home so I can tell you whether or not I'll be coming down Saturday."

"I promise. And, Kristin, I'm glad we ran into each other today."

Kristin smiled. "Bye Nathan."

"Good night. Sleep well."

The screen turned off and Kristin sighed. The idea of spending four days with him was tempting, but she couldn't let her daughter down. She laid back on her bed and thought about the day events. Nathan was the last person on Earth she thought she'd ever run into. Kristin had put up a strong front before her daughter and family, but inside, her emotions were running amuck. She had loved Stan. She never knew she could feel so powerless. If any of her previous husbands had tried to hit her she would have been out of there in a New York minute. Then she met Nathan. Strong when needed to be, but a very compassionate lover. She had let her guard down for him and he showed her how true love was. And then she broke it off. She had expected him to give up the UEO, but he hadn't and that had hurt the most. She put up a strong front back then as they said their good-byes, parting on good terms, but inside she was aching and hurting. It took her awhile to bury that feeling she felt for him and then she moved to New England and began working there. They had kept in touch and kept their conversations to their work and when she became a grandmother, she shared with Nathan. And then she met Stan and things progressed from there. Now that she thought about it, Stan was slowly taking her away from the world she known and had succeeded. Though when they argued, she got her fiery temper, but he never backed down.

After she woke in the hospital, numb in many places and unhappy with her life, she didn't want to live anymore. Her life had reached an all time low. It took her daughter a few days to convince her that she was still loved and wanted. Slowly, she gathered her strength and externally put on her strong front again, but inside she still was emotionally detached. She loved her daughter, Malique, and granddaughter, but when it came to anyone else, she kept her distance.

And then Nathan was there again. She felt every emotion come to life and all she wanted to do was jump him and hold on to him tight. A brick wall immediately came up as a protection mechanism and she remained emotionally detached from him, only discussing the kids and what they had been up to. She didn't talk much, let him do most of the talking. She had wondered if he noticed the change from the woman she used to be. And then in the parking lot, when he pulled her close and she felt his full body against her, she almost cried. The way he whispered in her ear and then the kiss. Though the kiss was a light one, she felt it all the way to her core. Her old self would have pulled him closer and kissed him senseless, but her new, emotionally detached self just acted like nothing had happened.

There was a soft knock at her door which brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she said and her daughter entered, closing the door behind her.

"Serenity would like you to read her a bed time story," Cynthia informed, leaning against the now closed door.

"I can't tonight," Kristin told her daughter, looking away.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Cynthia moved away from the door to sit next to her mother.

"Nothing," Kristin denied and looked back at her daughter.

"Did it have to do with that call?"

Kristin shook her head. "Somewhat," she admitted. "It was Nathan."

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to come spend the next 4 days with him before he has to head out to sea again," Kristin told her daughter. "I won't… I can't be some… someone he calls every time he wants a…" Kristin paused, visibly upset.

"Mommy, I'm sure he just wants to get to know you again. After all, Stan cut you off from him for two years." She rubbed her mother's back soothingly.

Kristin just shook her head again. "I told him 'no'. He has invited me to a celebration of the 5th anniversary of seaQuest II initiation. I told him I might drive down Saturday to be his guest, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not? We could go shopping Friday to find a dress to wear. It is formal, right?"

"Cynny, I shouldn't go," Kristin insisted and Cynthia shook her head.

"No, I think you should go," Cynthia stated. "It'll get you out with people. I'm sure Nathan will not be the only one you know that will be there. What about Janet Noyce? You and she got along great and I think she'd be happy to see you again. I can have Malique drive you and he can stick around in case you want to leave."

Kristin chuckled a bit. "Oh, Cynny, I can't ask that of you. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"Then it's a deal. I'll get off early on Friday and we'll go shopping," Cynthia smiled.

"I won't win this argument, will I?" Kristin looked at her daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"Nope. I had a great teacher." Cynthia leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, mommy. I'm only doing what I think is best for you. Now, do you feel up to reading 'Ren Lynn a story?"

"I suppose I can." Kristin stood up and followed her daughter out of her bedroom and down the hall to her granddaughter's room.

Cynthia returned to the living room as Kristin observed her granddaughter play with her dolls on the floor.

"I heard a certain girl wanted her grandmother to read her a story," Kristin spoke and Serenity looked up and nodded.

"Please, grandma," Serenity said, standing up and walking over to her.

Kristin picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Pulling the sheet and blanket back, she laid her granddaughter down, straightening her pale blue nightgown. She tucked the covers around her and went to grab a book from the bookshelf.

"Grandma, can you make up a story?" she asked from her bed, in a voice that Kristin could not refuse. "A story with a happy ending."

Kristin nodded and sat on the side of Serenity's bed and began a fictional story, with a lot of truth in it. She made up two names to replace hers and Nathan's names and made it more of a fantasy place instead of a research/military vessel. By the time she was finished, Serenity was snoring softly.

Leaning forward, Kristin kissed her cheek and turned off the light. On the far wall, a nightlight was on and helped guide her out the door. She shut the door softly behind her and joined Cynthia and Malique in the living room for a movie. When the movie was over, 'goodnights' were exchanged and Kristin headed off to her bedroom to get some sleep.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Title: "To See Him Again" (5/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: The 5th anniversary party for seaQuest II.

Copyright: March 2006

Part 5

Kristin woke early Saturday morning. She had a long day ahead of her. Her daughter and her returned at almost 10 last night after shopping for a few hours. She packed an overnight suitcase, made reservations at NCQ Hilton, and had fallen asleep.

She walked into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on. While she waited for the coffee, she went to grab the newspaper. She returned to the dining room and opened the paper and began reading. She was caught up in a story that she forgot about the coffee.

Cynthia had woken up and walked into the kitchen and noticed her mom at the dining room table. She poured two cups of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, mommy," she greeted with a smile, setting the cup next to her.

"Thanks, love," Kristin told her daughter and added the sugar before taking a sip. "How are you?"

"Ask me when I wake up fully," Cynthia joked. "What are you reading?"

"William Ross was found guilty yesterday on the charges of embezzlement and fraud." Kristin read. "He will serve two life sentences. His son, Stanley Ross, age 36, has not been found yet. Stanley Ross is wanted by the FBI for assisting his father, the attempted murder of his ex-wife, and robbery. His ex-wife could not be contacted for comment."

Kristin didn't read anymore. She looked at her daughter and sighed, "I wish they didn't have to mention that."

"Mom, no body knows it was you. They can't print your name unless you give them permission," Cynthia reminded. "And I wouldn't let you comment." Cynthia took a sip of her black coffee. "So, when are you leaving?"

"I'll be heading out around noon, I think," Kristin answered, closing the paper. "Are you sure I should go?"

"No changing your mind now," Cynthia informed. "You told Nathan you would be there. Nathan will pick you up at 6:30 and you will have a good time."

Kristin nodded and finished her coffee before returning to the kitchen and depositing the cup in the sink.

"I'll make breakfast," Cynthia called out.

"Just call me when it's finished," Kristin called back and headed to her bedroom to change in her travel clothes and pack the small necessities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan drove from his beach house to NCQ which took a few hours. Bill wanted Nathan to come early to talk about the next tour. Nathan arrived at Bill's house a little after noon and was in time for lunch that Janet had prepared.

"Are you coming tonight?" Nathan asked Janet as they sat down at the small table on the Noyce's porch.

"Yes," Janet responded, sipping her iced tea. "Do you think I would pass up an opportunity to see Kristin again? Of course, I was already planning on going. You know, to be on my husband's arm. A publicity opportunity." She winked at her husband and smiled.

"Yeah, but I could have asked my secretary," Bill joked back, squeezing his wife's hand lovingly, kissing the back of it.

This was the Bill that Nathan liked. Not the stiff, military man, but the joking and relaxed man.

"Did you know Melissa is expecting another child?" Janet asked Nathan.

Nathan had just taken a sip of his iced tea when Janet asked the question. He swallowed hard and then began to choke and coughed until he felt better.

"I guess not," Janet laughed, patting his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Nathan sputtered out. "How many does that make for Melissa and Kevin?"

"Five," Bill answered, frowning. "I wish she would stop."

"But they can afford to have another one," Nathan half-informed, half-questioned.

"Yeah, they can," Janet answered. "I think it is grand. It'll be our 9th grandchild."

"Has Mark gotten married yet?" Nathan asked about the Noyce's youngest son, who just turned 21.

Bill shook his head. "I don't think Mark will be getting married anytime soon. That kid is so into getting his education that I don't think he even thinks about girls."

"Oh, no…" Nathan shook his head, laughing. "It doesn't matter how busy us men are, at 21, women are always on our minds!"

That prompted Bill and Janet to laugh as well. The doorbell rang and Janet was about to get it when Bill laid his hand on her arm.

"I'll get it," he said and headed through the house to the front door. He opened the door, already expecting who he saw.

He shook hands with the man at the door. "How have you been?" Bill asked.

"I've been good," the other man responded as Bill led the guest to the back porch. "Is he here?"

"Yes." Bill nodded and opened the back door.

"Captain," the guest said as they entered the back porch.

Nathan nearly jumped out of his seat at the voice behind him. His face showed shock, surprise, and happiness.

"Lucas!" Nathan smiled and pulled the younger man into a hug. Lucas returned the hug, smiling as well. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, sir," Lucas responded. After they broke from the hug, Lucas took a seat next to Nathan and Bill. "Hey, Mrs. Noyce."

"Hello, Lucas," Janet replied back. "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Sure, thanks," Lucas answered. Janet stood up and headed inside to get Lucas's food and drink.

"So, what brings you here?" Nathan asked, taking a sip of his iced tea and sitting back in his chair.

"Secretary General Noyce invited me to the celebration tonight," Lucas responded. "He figured not only could it be a celebration of seaQuest's initiation, but a reunion."

"That's great," Nathan said. "What have you been up to?"

"I still teach part time at Harvard, but I'm also working on my doctorate," Lucas informed. "For fun, if you could consider it that, I'm taking an oceanography class. You and the doc showed me how much fun it could be, but I haven't had the opportunity until now. Have you heard from her lately?"

Nathan nodded. "I ran into her earlier this week at Disney World. She was with her granddaughter," Nathan informed. "She'll be at the party tonight."

"Great! I can't wait to see her again. About two years ago, she abruptly stopped calling and I couldn't reach her."

"You're not the only one," Nathan told the boy, who was now a young man.

The foursome chatted during lunch and then they said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tonight'. Lucas got in his rental and drove away to the NCQ Hilton, where he would be staying for the next couple days. As for Nathan, Nathan remained behind to talk to Bill in his office about the next tour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was nearing 5 in the evening when Kristin parked her daughter's SUV in the parking lot of the hotel. The trip had taken a bit longer than she had expected and she was tired. It didn't help when her granddaughter kept crying every time she tried to leave. Finally, Kristin had to give up and rock her to sleep so she could leave. Once she was checked in and taken to her room, she locked the door behind the bellboy and set her suitcase on the single king size bed. She made her way to the bathroom, running the water for a bit and then turned it to the shower spray before removing her travel clothes and showering.

She wore her robe around until she had finished getting everything else ready. She applied the simplest of makeup and had straightened her hair and pulled the sides back with a golden clip and curled her bangs under. She grabbed the hanger with the dress and under garments before removing the robe. Looking in the mirror, she saw the still pink scars on her abs, a couple on her upper chest, a long one on her right arm that extended from the back of her elbow up her arm and ending two inches below her shoulder, and a couple of smaller ones on her left arm. Tears threatened, but she wouldn't let them fall.

She pulled on her emerald green matching under garments and connected her black thigh high panty hose to the garter belt. She reached under the plastic bag and pulled the dress out. She observed it briefly before slipping it on. The dress was emerald green and satin. It was long sleeved and mid chest line, which covered the scars. The shoulders of the dress were cut out, showing the skin of her shoulders. It was floor length and had a comfortable slim fit. She walked back to her suitcase and took on a shoe box. Inside was matching satin heels. She slipped them on before returning to the bathroom to add the finishing touch, her jewelry. While she had been trying on dresses, her daughter slipped out and bought her a gold, emerald, and diamond bracelet and necklace set. She had also bought a pair of emerald stud earrings.

She observed herself once more in the mirror and smiled. She hadn't looked or felt this good in a long time. The last touch was a spray of perfume. There was a knock at the door and her stomach did flip-flops. Walking slowly, she looked out the peep hole to see who it was. She unlocked the door and opened the door, smiling.

"Good ev…" that was all Nathan got out before he took a look at her. He had to swallow a couple times before ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "Wow."

Kristin was still smiling. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes. And I'm sorry. I meant to say 'good evening'."

"I know," Kristin responded.

Nathan was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a coincidence, a forest green satin neck tie. It was just a shade darker than her dress. He offered his arm and she took it. Kristin may not have realized it, but as they walked to the elevator and in the main lobby as they left the hotel, she had made any male passerby stare. She self-consciously played with the necklace around her neck as Nathan drove to the NCQ UEO Officer's Club for the celebration.

The drive was mostly in silence. Nathan had glanced over a couple times, seen her staring out the window. She had caught him once and just smiled. He was still in 'awe' how beautiful she looked. Nathan had never thought of her as nothing less than beautiful, but she looked absolutely stunning in green, which brought out the red in her hair.

Nathan pulled in front of the building and noticed the media. He shook his head and got out of the driver side as a valet got in. Another valet opened the passenger side door and was helping Kristin out. Nathan took over, offering his arm as they walked towards the door, which were being held opened.

Kristin began to fiddle with her necklace again as she entered the ballroom. Nathan had noticed and paused just inside the door. Pulling her to the side, he took hold of her hand that was fiddling with the necklace.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, staring her directly in her eyes, concern written on his face.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kristin answered.

"Because I haven't seen you fiddle with jewelry or stay quiet for so long," Nathan told her. "You seem different from the Kristin I knew a couple years ago."

"How so?" Kristin asked, pulling her hand away from the necklace.

Before he could respond, William Noyce found them. "Nathan. Kristin. What are you doing back here?"

"Hello Bill," Kristin greeted, smiling slightly at the man she use to dislike.

"You look beautiful," Noyce told her. He was dressed in a penguin suit, as well, with a red satin tie.

"Thank you," Kristin responded.

"Well, come."

Bill led the couple to one of the tables, which had reservation plaques with names on it. Janet was sitting down talking with someone, whose back was turned to the approaching threesome. Kristin thought the back of the head look vaguely familiar.

Janet saw them approach and her eyes stopped on Kristin, a big smile forming on her lips.

"I wish she'd greet me like that," Kristin heard Bill mumble to Nathan as Janet got up from her seat to hug the other female.

"Oh, Kristin, you look absolutely fabulous," Janet told her once their brief hug was finished. Janet raked her eyes over the outfit and sighed. "You could wear a potato sack and still look good."

Kristin lightly laughed and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well, you look great, too," Kristin told Janet. Janet wore a strapless red satin gown that was floor length and had a six inch train.

The person that Janet had been conversing with had stood up and turned towards them. When Kristin saw who it was, she had to do a quick double take.

"Lucas," she gasped.

"Hello, doc," Lucas greeted. They met halfway between the few feet that separated them. When their hug was completed, Kristin planted a kiss on his cheek and looked him over. His hair was cropped short, slightly spiked. He filled out in from the scrawny teen to a lean young man. He was dressed in a black suit with white dress shirt and a blue satin tie.

The five-some sat around the table and began to converse. At times the conversation was between all five, but most of the time it was between two or three of them. About 15 minutes later, Kristin excused herself to go to the ladies room and Janet followed.

Nathan watched the two females disappear and then Bill tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Is it me or has Kristin changed?" he asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, something changed."

"She looks thinner, not as head strong, and did I see her limp as she walked?" Bill looked at Nathan as if he had the answers for him.

Nathan shook his head. "I think something happened that she does not want to discuss so she is putting on a front to protect herself."

Lucas listened to the older men talk and interrupted, "Captain, have you tried to talk to her about it?"

"Yes, only once. We were at Disney World. Serenity was sleeping and my grandchildren were on a ride. She asked me what had I been up to and I told her. When I asked how about her, she told me a later time. She avoided talking about anything, and when the conversation turned to her, she would answer briefly and then the conversation returned to me."

Lucas had been told about Nathan's grandchildren that afternoon during lunch. He knew of Serenity when he last spoke to the doctor. The women returned to the table and the previous conversation ceased and it was back to everyday life. Lucas told Kristin about school and Kristin was proud of him.

Within the hour, the party was in full swing. Waiters and waitresses scuttled about with hor d'ouves and drinks. From the stage, music began to play in the background from a DJ and some couples began to dance to the music on the dance floor. A few of the seaQuest's crew came over to say 'hi' to the captain, but Kristin hadn't recognized them. Lucas knew a couple. Nathan introduced the crew to her and she happily met them.

Two crew members that she did know had came up to say 'hi' to Nathan, not noticing her. When Nathan pointed her way, Tim and Miguel turned quick.

"Doc!" they exclaimed and she stood up as they offered hugs.

"How have you been?" Tim asked.

"Good. I see you are still on seaQuest. Are you still the communications officer?" Kristin had greeted back, sitting back in her seat.

"Yes. And Miguel is still WSKRS. I think we'll be on seaQuest until we die."

Miguel nodded. "I know WSKRS best, maybe aside from the captain. I'd hate to teach someone new."

"I wouldn't change them unless they wanted to," Nathan added.

"It was good to see you again, doc," Miguel said as he looked to Tim. "Our dates are waiting for us."

"Lucas, want to join us for a bit?" Tim asked and Lucas nodded.

"I'll be back," Lucas informed the group.

Tim and Miguel led Lucas to another table where he was introduced to a few more of the crew members that joined the crew after Lucas had left. Nathan turned to Kristin and stood up as a slow song began to play.

"Kristin, would you like to dance?" he asked, offer his hand to her.

Kristin looked at the extended hand and then Nathan's face and nodded. She accepted his hand and Nathan led her to the dance floor. He twisted her as he walked on to the dance floor and pulled her to him, leaving a few inches between their bodies.

Bill turned to his wife and smiled. "Would you like to dance, my lovely wife?" he asked and Janet nodded, joining her husband on the dance floor, holding him close, her head resting on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You made us late," Katie Hitchcock lightly scolded her husband as they walked into the ballroom.

Jonathan just laughed and pulled his wife closer. "A whole weekend without Derek." He bent down and kissed her soundly. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes," Katie answered. She wore a dark blue velvet gown with spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh. "And, you look handsome."

Jonathan agreed. He wore a black suit with a matching blue dress shirt. As they walked farther inside and took a peak at the dance floor, Katie tugged her husband closer. "Do you see who I see?"

Jonathan nodded. "Dr. Westphalen with the captain. Wow. She looks great."

Katie agreed. "Let's find our seats and wait until they leave the dance floor to see them."

Jonathan followed her to their assigned table and sat down, getting a couple of glasses of wine.

Another song began as the previous one ended and Jonathan watched as Nathan escorted Kristin back to the table. Holding her chair out before he took his, Nathan signaled a waiter over for a drink. He offered one to Kristin as he took another for himself.

"To reunions," he raised his glass.

Kristin raised hers and two more joined the mix and Nathan and Kristin looked up to see who it was.

"Hello," Jonathan greeted and smiled.

"Well, I'll be," Nathan said, shaking Jonathan's hand and then Katie's extended hand. "How have you two been?"

"We've been good," Katie responded, kneeling to hug the older woman. Jonathan offered his hand to the doctor and she shook it lightly.

"I miss the sea," Jonathan admitted.

"Where's Derek?" Kristin asked Katie.

"With my parents," the younger woman responded. "I miss him so much, though. It's harder than I thought to be away from him."

"It's usually that way." Kristin smiled.

Between dancing and talking, the evening turned out to be a nice one. Katie had dragged Kristin away from Nathan for a bit to talk to her alone.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Title: "To See Him Again" (6/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: Nathan and Kristin leave the party and talk.

Copyright: March 2006

Part 6

It was nearing eleven when Kristin turned to Nathan. "Do you mind if we leave?" she asked.

The celebration was dying down Nathan noted and nodded. "Sure."

Kristin told everyone 'bye' that she wanted. There was a lot of 'call sometime' and 'it was great seeing you'. The last person she said 'goodbye' to was Lucas.

"Take care of yourself," she told Lucas and he nodded.

"You, too," Lucas responded. "It was great to see you again, doc." He bent and pecked her cheek with a soft kiss. "If I ever get another vacation, I'll call you and the captain and we can go sailing together or something."

"That would be nice," Kristin agreed, hugging him one more time before Nathan offered his arm to leave.

Nathan had said all his 'goodbyes' and 'see you Monday'. The valet brought the car forward and Nathan held the door open for Kristin. Once she was in completely, he closed the door and went to the driver side.

Nathan parked his car in the NCQ Hilton parking lot and Kristin looked at him. "Aren't you going home?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. My home is two and half hours away," he informed. "I'm staying here for the night."

"Oh," was all Kristin said.

"Don't look so surprised," Nathan joked as he walked next to her towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry," Kristin apologized. "I didn't think."

They got in the elevator together and Kristin pressed the number of her floor. The doors opened and Nathan followed Kristin back to her room. She had her key out and unlocked the door when Nathan touched her arm slightly.

"Thank you Nathan," she quickly said as she pushed the door opened and turned to him. "I had fun."

"Did you?" Nathan asked, watching her look away.

"Of course," she declared silently. "I haven't had this much fun since the initiation party."

"Do you mean to say since the last time we were together?" Kristin looked back at him.

Kristin nodded. "There were no need for parties where and when I worked. I went to gatherings, but nothing this extravagant."

Nathan brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face and he watched intently as her eyes closed. He moved his hand away and she opened her eyes again.

"I'd like to be invited in so we can talk," Nathan said.

"Talk about what?" Kristin asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"The weather? Anything." Nathan answered and he saw her visible relax. It was almost like she was afraid to talk about something.

"I don't …" Kristin began.

"Just talking, Kristin," Nathan interrupted. "Would it hurt to just talk?"

She shook her head. "C'mon in."

She entered first and removed her shoes as Nathan followed, doing the same. Once the door was closed and the light was on, Kristin took a seat on the side of the bed. Nathan took the chair.

"So, talk," Kristin told him as she looked his way.

"Is there anything you like to talk about?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

"Do you enjoy being on seaQuest II?" she decided to ask.

"There are things that would make it better, but, yes, I am satisfied working on seaQuest II," Nathan answered. "Did you enjoy working on mainland?"

"It was okay," she admitted. "I missed the feeling of being under the water. But my research was still helping."

"When did you stop working?" Nathan asked. He notice her freeze up slightly.

"About 18 months ago," she answered. 'There's no harm in that answer,' she thought to herself.

"Why? You love doing research. What happened to make you quit?"

"Personal reasons," Kristin responded, fiddling with her hands. She looked up from her hands to him. "What is this, Nathan, 20 questions?"

"Sure," Nathan agreed, a small smile on her face.

"If you get to ask me so many questions, I can ask them too," Kristin insisted.

"I have no problems with that. You first." Nathan sat back in the chair and waited.

"Why do you want to ask me so many questions?" Kristin asked, knowing the answer deep down inside.

"Because I want to get to know you again," Nathan answered simply. "Why do you live with your daughter?"

"Because I can."

"That's not an answer," Nathan responded. "Why?"

"To help her out," she half lied, but it was an answer.

"See, that was easy." Nathan had a gut feeling it was a lie, but he shrugged it off. "Next?"

"Okay." Kristin thought about it for a moment. "What are those things that could be different on seaQuest?"

"A couple of differences to the system, nothing major. Mostly, a new CMO."

"What's wrong with the current one?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope, my turn. Why don't you work?"

"I do. I watch Serenity," Kristin answered, "Now, what's wrong with your current CMO?"

"Nothing. I just wish there was someone else there. What happened two years ago that made you stop calling?"

Kristin debated answering that one. "I got married," she said bluntly and quickly added her question to him. "Who is that someone you want to be your CMO?"

If Nathan had been standing, he would have passed out when Kristin answered. He felt his heart get pulled from his chest and stomped on. He couldn't breathe. When he was finally able to do something, he stood up and approached her. She kept her eyes on him until he knelt in front of her.

"Married, Kristin?" Nathan asked, his voice filled with hurt.

"You didn't answer my question," Kristin stated.

"Forget the damn 20 questions," Nathan raised his voice a notch. He didn't see her flinch at the raised voice. "What happened?"

"It didn't work out," Kristin informed him.

Nathan was relieved to hear that it hadn't worked out, but he still felt so hurt by it. His arms reached out and ran up her forearms and then her upper arms, where his hands wrapped around gently. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything. Nathan's fingers convulsed lightly around her arms and Kristin had a flashback of how Stan had grabbed her by the same spot, with a tighter grip though and nearly threw her across the room.

Her breathing became deeper, shallower. Fear replaced everything she felt and she recognized a panic attack about to happen. Nathan hadn't realized it yet and when he stood, he pulled her with him. He had planned to kiss her senseless but then he saw the fear in her eyes, the whiteness of her skin, and her heavy breathing.

"Kristin," he almost asked in a question.

"No, please," Kristin begged, in her head it was Stan in front of her.

She began to wiggle away from his grip, but Nathan wouldn't have it. He wanted to hold her, take her into his arms, and help her forget whatever fear she had. Finally, Kristin was in sobs and Nathan let her go. Once he did, he only had a second before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Nathan caught her and was momentarily stunned. He picked her up and placed her on the bed before running to the bathroom and getting the ice basin filled with cold water and a wash cloth. He returned to the bed, set the basin of water on the night table, and rung out the wash rag. He slowly began to compress it slowly over her neck and face. He'd checked her breathing and monitored it in case it got any worse.

Kristin slowly came to. Her eyes fluttered opened slowly. She saw Nathan and looked him over before familiarizing herself with where she was.

"Nathan," her voice sounded unlike her own.

"I'm here, baby," Nathan soothed, combing her hair back with his fingers. "Everything will be okay."

"Nothing will be okay again," Kristin whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Talk to me, baby," he soothed again. "Let me help ease whatever pain you are carrying."

Kristin closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm here if you change your mind." Nathan didn't move though. He continued to show his support by soothing her with the cold cloth and his hands.

It was nearly 15 minutes later when Nathan placed the wash rag in the basin and looked at her sleeping form. There had been no talking and she had cried until she fell asleep. He pulled the blankets down and tucked her in. He planted a light kiss on her temple before heading to the door. He stopped short of it and took a look at her.

"No, I can't leave her," he told himself. He locked the door and removed his coat, tie, dress shirt, and socks. Dressed in only his slacks and a white undershirt, he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and laid on the couch.

He didn't know what time it was when he heard some whimpers. It took him a moment to orientate himself before moving to the source of the whimpers that were getting louder. He laid one hand on her shoulder and she immediately awoke.

"Oh, God," she gasped, looking around before meeting his gaze. "Nathan. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Whatever you are apologizing about, it's okay," he informed in a low voice. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, yes, I do," Krsitin told him. "Please, turn on the light."

He reached over and turned on the two bedside lamps before looking back at her. He was about to speak when she shook her head. "Give me a moment." Nathan nodded.

Kristin got out from under the covers and got something from her luggage. She disappeared into the bathroom only to come out less than 5 minutes later with a robe on. She sat next to him and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Nathan, I know you won't judge me," she began and she held up her hand to silence him before he said something. "Let me talk. I might loose my nerve if you interrupt me." He nodded and she continued.

"Maybe I am not lucky in the field of love. There has been less than a handful of times I have found love and I had let it go for some stupid reason or another. Whatever those reasons were, I can't take back."

Nathan continued to listen, not exactly knowing where this was leading.

"Stan was my boss's son. He'd come in a couple times a week to help his father with paperwork or take him to lunch. I was always distracted with my work. Well, Stan asked me out a couple times and I had refused. He was my boss's son after all, but not only that, he was practically 15 years younger. To shorten this story, I'll say I finally went out with him. It was great. He seemed truly interested in me and we got married. A few months later I found out I was pregnant. Within that week, I had miscarried. It started out as verbal and emotional abuse. I had filed for separation at that time. He had come back begging to forgive him. And I did. It was good again between us. He finally said he understood that because of my age, I couldn't give him a child, and he'd looked past it. Within a month, he began again, but skipped over verbal and emotional and went straight for physical. Because he had bruised me so bad, I missed work. And, finally, I got fired because of it. I don't know what happened, but somehow I died inside and gave up on life. I accepted that I was just an old lady with nothing. One night he came home and I was in the bedroom. He was angry, but I didn't know what about. He grabbed me like you did earlier and threw me onto the bed. He began beating me. The last thing I remember was him dragging me by my hair into the kitchen and then I felt a knife pierce my abdomen. I woke up in the hospital almost 4 days later."

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks and Nathan couldn't say anything. He was too shocked by this confession. Kristin lifted up the robe a bit to show him her ankle.

"This is where he took a something and bashed my ankle. I've had one minor surgery so far to remove small fragments of bones. But because of my age, there is nothing more they can do."

Nathan examined the scarring that it left behind.

"He stabbed me almost every part of my body, except my head. My arms were blocking those attacks. I don't know why he stopped, I guess the neighbors heard my screams and called the police. He was gone before they arrived and had left the door opened and the police found me on the kitchen floor bleeding to death and unconscious."

Kristin pulled the tie from her robe and shrugged the material off, revealing a tank top and a pair of shorts. He first noticed what she was wearing then he noticed the scarring.

"Kristin," was all he could say as he looked at the dozen or so on her legs, the half a dozen or so on her upper body.

"Nathan, I went from being a woman who took nothing from a man to a punching bag of a man who never deserved my love. Now you see why I've been withdrawn. I'm scared, Nathan. I haven't been this scared since I don't know when."

Nathan reached out to touch her lightly and she moved away, which caused his heart to hurt. "Kristin, I won't hurt you. I love you too much to ever cause any harm to you."

"I should have never left you, Nathan," Kristin cried.

Nathan offered comfort and Kristin leaned into his embrace, feeling Nathan's heart beat beneath her ear. Nathan felt furious with this man who had hurt her. He felt her shake slightly as she sobbed. She pulled away slowly and looked at him with her red-rimmed eyes.

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping the left over tears. "You know what, Kristin? Your ex husband is not worth all those tears."

"I know," Kristin replied, pulling her robe back on and tying the sashes together.

"Thank you," Nathan said, caressing her cheeks.

"For what?" she asked, looking at him.

"For trusting me," Nathan answered.

He leaned forward and as she closed her eyes, he pressed his lips to her. His eyes closed on contact. It was a tender kiss, just the softest brush of his lips like he did in the parking lot of Disney World. He pulled away, smiling softly. Her hands came up to caress his cheeks and she smiled. He took hold of her hands in his and leaned forward again, this time deepening the kiss. Kristin didn't respond at first, but the longer his lips were against her, she physically loosened up and responded. The kiss was tender, filled with comfort and love. The need was there, but neither Nathan nor Kristin gave in. Their hands remained entwined in the space between them. Nathan was the first to pull away, slowly though. His blue eyes opened and waited for Kristin's eyes to do the same.

Kristin opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. She smiled.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked and Nathan was taken slightly by surprise.

He nodded, though. Kristin removed the robe one more time and slipped under the covers. Nathan slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed. He didn't fall asleep until he heard her breathing. It took another 15 minutes for him to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning sun brought Kristin out of her sleep. Beneath her head and right hand, something was hard and moving evenly. Her thoughts ran to the night before and she realized that somehow during the night she rolled into Nathan's side and he had accepted her by placing his arm around her and now his hand was resting on her waist. A small smile appeared on her lips and she cautiously moved not to disturb him and slipped from the bed. She felt more rested then she had in awhile.

She grabbed clothes from her luggage and went into the bathroom to shower. By the time she exited the bathroom, fully clothed in jeans, a white tank top, and a light green long sleeved button up shirt, Nathan had awoken and ordered breakfast. The tray was sitting on the cart covered, but Nathan was no where to be seen. The door to the balcony was slightly ajar and Kristin walked towards it. She opened it wider to get through and found Nathan standing by the railing, looking out to the ocean, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she spoke softly and Nathan turned, a smile on his lips.

"Good morning," he repeated. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks," she answered, leaning against the railing near him, facing him. "Do you have a lot on your mind?"

"How did you know?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Because when you have a lot on your mind you tend to stare at the ocean waiting for it to give you all the answers," Kristin informed. "Has it given you any yet?"

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I'll let you know when."

"I see that you ordered breakfast. Don't stay out here too long or it'll get cold," Kristin told him, patting his chest lightly with one hand as she moved back inside.

It wasn't five minutes later when Nathan entered and placed his empty cup down to refill it. Kristin was sitting at the small table in the room eating the pancakes he had ordered. She had her morning cup of coffee to her right. He sat down opposite of her and began to eat.

"Did the ocean finally answer you?" Kristin asked.

"No, my stomach interfered," Nathan teased. "Anything good in the paper?"

"No, not really," Kristin answered and then she flipped another page and laughed. "Oh, God."

"What?" Nathan questioned as she pointed to an article with a picture.

"Happy 5th to seaQuest II," Nathan read and the picture was of him and Kristin as they were walking towards the building. "Captain Nathan Hale Bridger and his date for the evening" it read beneath the picture.

They finished breakfast and left the cart outside their door to be picked up. Nathan put his socks and shoes on and held his dress shirt, tie, and jacket in his arm.

"Can I call you next shore leave?" Nathan asked as they were about to say their goodbyes. "Maybe we can get together again and do something."

"Of course," Kristin answered. "But I'd hope you would call me while on the tour."

"I will try to, but I don't want to make any promises," Nathan told her. "It was great to see you again."

"You, too, Nathan," Kristin said, looking at him and meeting his eyes. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." Nathan used his free hand to caress her cheek. "Now, you take care of yourself, too. I don't want to be on shore leave and hear that you got married."

Kristin laughed. "That won't happen, I can promise you that."

"Okay." Nathan smiled and bent down to plant a light kiss on her lips.

When he tried to pull away, Kristin wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. Nathan dropped the clothes he was carrying and wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her even closer as the kiss deepened. When they finally separated, Nathan noticed her eyes were watering.

"I'm going to miss you," she told him softly.

"And I am going to miss you," Nathan assured, caressing the tears off her cheek. "Kristin, is there a chance we can get back together?"

Kristin smiled, but shook her head. "are you asking me to be your girlfriend, again, right before you leave for God knows how many months?"

Nathan nodded. "I'll be gone at least 60 days before our first shore leave," he informed.

"Oh, God, Nathan," she mumbled and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, sailor, yes," Kristin laughed. "But don't forget to call or I may have to reconsider." She teased him.

"I'll make calling you a priority," Nathan assured and kissed her again, a very tender, loving kiss. "I love you. I never stopped."

"I never stopped loving you, either," Kristin reassured him and gave him a hug. "take care of yourself, sailor."

"I will, doctor." Nathan picked up the clothes that had been discarded. "Tell your family I said 'hi'."

Kristin opened the door and nodded. "I will. Bye."

"Bye." Kristin watched as Nathan walked down the hall to the elevator. Before entering the awaiting elevator, he turned towards Kristin's room and waved, blowing a kiss. Kristin smiled and closed the door. She had a few things to do before she left the hotel to return home.

~*~*~*~*~*

In a small café somewhere in Key West, a man sat sipping on his coffee and reading the paper. He nearly choked on his coffee when his eyes roamed and stopped on a picture. The picture was his wife in the arms of another man. He read the title of the article and the article before smiling.

"Kristin, you are not dead," he said to himself. "Well, I guess I can take care of that."

"Mr. Thomas," the waiter approached. "Would you like more coffee?"

"No, just my check," he told the waiter and the waiter nodded. "Now, I need to get a plane ticket and find you, my wife."

Stanley Ross, now known as Peter Thomas, put the paper in his bag and finished his coffee before paying and leaving to the airport to get a flight to NCQ.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Title: "To See Him Again" (7/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: Now that Nathan and Kristin have gotten back together, what happens when Nathan gets a call to tell him that Kristin has disappeared while he can't get away from seaQuest II?

Copyright: March 2006

Part 7

The ocean wind flapped around her as she looked through her shades at the man who was driving the boat. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of khakis shorts and shades. He caught her staring and smiled. He finally slowed the boat and stopped the engine and joined her near the bow of the boat and pulled her closer.

"You know what?" he began, caressing her thigh with his hand. "This has been a perfect shore leave."

"I know," Kristin agreed, pulling her shades off and pulling his face closer to hers. She attached her lips to his and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke apart, she continued. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Me neither," Nathan agreed and began to kiss her along her neck. Between kisses he spoke. "You know… you can stay at… the house… while I am gone."

A soft moan escaped as Nathan kissed the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "I know," she responded, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest. "Thanks, but I'm not ready to stay here by myself."

Nathan moved lower to the cleavage of her dress.

"Tonight, Nathan, tonight," Kristin reminded him as his hand began to caress her chest through the thin material.

"You're just too tempting," Nathan murmured against the skin he'd been kissing, removing his hand from her.

She laughed lightly and Nathan moved his head up to capture her mouth once more. "Let's go back," she suggested as he removed his lips from hers.

"Okay."

Nathan stood at the wheel and Kristin slipped back on her glasses and joined him, her arm around his waist. Once the boat was docked and securely tied to the pier, Nathan escorted Kristin back to his beach house. After a couple hours of packing and talking, they ate dinner.

"Your nose is red," Nathan observed, smiling. "Did you wear sunscreen?"

"Yeah, I know," Kristin responded, taking a sip of her wine. "And, yes, I put on sunscreen. Sometimes it just happens."

"Did you burn anywhere else?"

Kristin shook her head. "Just my nose."

After dinner was finished, they cleaned up and snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. After the movie finished, they moved to the bedroom, where they made love for the first time since getting back together 5 months ago.

In the morning it was hard to get up. Nathan knew he had to get going or he'd be late for his launch and the UEO frowned upon that. He let Kristin sleep for a bit longer. After he showered, he gently woke her up. Kristin reluctantly got up to finally shower and get dressed. Nathan loaded up her suitcase in the back of his car along with his duffle.

Kristin walked out of the house and behind her Nathan locked up after shutting everything off. When the seaQuest II had dry docked a week ago, Kristin had met him on the pier. From there, they left her SUV at Bill's place and Nathan drove his car to his beach house with her. Now they headed back to Bill's house to say their final 'goodbyes' until he returns again.

As Nathan pulled up, Bill and Janet were on the porch swing. "See I told you he'd be here," Janet said.

Nathan stepped out of his car and grabbed Kristin's bag from the back.

"Nathan, you're going to be late," Bill announced.

"You mean they won't leave without me?" Nathan answered back lightly. He looked at Kristin grinning. "I tried."

Kristin laughed at the inside joke and greeted Janet. "Whoa, woman, you got sunburnt," Janet commented.

"Yeah, just the tip of my nose," Kristin answered back.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Janet asked as Bill got into the passenger side of Nathan's car.

"I suppose I can," Kristin answered as she looked at Nathan returning from putting her luggage in her SUV. "I'll be right back."

Nathan met Kristin half way and took her into his embrace. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered to her.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too," she repeated.

When they pulled away slightly, Nathan took Kristin's mouth in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I'll call you whenever I get a chance," he told her.

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too."

With one last hug, Nathan separated from her and got into the driver side. With a wave from him and Bill, the women were left alone until Bill returned with Nathan's car close to an hour later.

~*~*~*~*~*

Kristin called her daughter from the Noyce's resident and told her that she would be home the next day. After Bill's return, the threesome sat around, ate dinner, and chatted. After a fitful night sleep, she told them 'thanks' and drove home. When she arrived home, Serenity ran to her.

"Grandma, don't go away again," she stated.

"Oh, sweetie," Kristin responded, picking her granddaughter up. "Sometimes we grandmas need to get away. I still love you. I have a surprise for you in my bag."

That got the little girl's eyes to open wider and smile. "When can I have it?"

"Later on tonight." Kristin kissed Serenity's cheek and began walking to the living room.

"Quit spoiling her," Cynthia told her mother lightly, smiling. "How was it?"

"It's my job to spoil her," Kristin smiled, hugging her daughter and then answering her question. "It was like heaven," she told her daughter. "I'm beginning to feel like my old self again."

"Good. Serenity, go tell daddy that dinner is ready," Cynthia told her daughter. "Mal's been in the garage all day trying to fix the problem on my car."

"What happened?" Kristin asked, putting her granddaughter down and followed Cynthia in the kitchen.

"No clue. I was in the grocery store in town and the car was running fine. I came out and try to start it and it wouldn't. I had to call a tow truck to bring it home. Is that okay if I take the SUV back to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Listen, I'll be back. I'm going to get washed up before I eat."

"See you in a bit."

On the way to get her bag, she ran into Malique and Serenity. "Did you have a good trip?" Malique asked as Serenity ran ahead of him to the dining room.

"Yeah, I did," Kristin replied and hugged her son in law. "Did you find what was wrong with Cynny's car?"

"Not yet," Malique sighed. "I'll see you at the table."

~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, the adults chatted while Serenity played with her new doll that Kristin had bought her. That night, Kristin slept a bit more restful. The following morning, Kristin was awoken by Serenity jumping on her bed. Kristin reached out and grabbed her granddaughter and began to tickle her. Serenity squealed and giggled, trying to get out of her grandmother's hold.

"Do you think it's nice to wake up grandma that way?" Kristin asked lightly, tickling her in the belly and getting a squeal.

"No!" she answered in a squeal. She began to laugh more as Kristin increased her assault of tickles and finally stopped.

"Are you going to wake up grandma again?" Kristin asked Serenity, smiling.

"No," the girl responded after catching her breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kristin ruffled the child's dark hair and tossed the covers aside, burying her granddaughter. She heard a small squeal before her granddaughter's face appeared out of the covers.

Kristin laughed and smiled at her. "Now, go on while I get dressed."

"Yes, grandma," Serenity jumped a couple more times on the bed and then hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

After the morning ritual of getting dressed, eating breakfast, Kristin stood on the porch with Malique and Cynthia.

"The horse's need fed," Cynthia told her mom. "Maybe you can take Serenity for a ride on Sugar after her nap. I should be home around 4."

"Okay, don't worry about us," Kristin assured her daughter.

Malique and Cynthia got into the SUV and Malique drove off.

From afar, Peter sat on the back of his 4x4 watching through binoculars at the threesome on the porch. He had to admit that his step daughter has done well for herself with her husband. His main focus was the older woman, his wife. She had smiles on her face and she acted like nothing happened. He watched the SUV disappear down the road and then watched as Kristin returned inside the house. He pulled the binoculars off and watched from the distant for any movements. It was nearing ten when he spotted Kristin heading to the barn, which made it an opportunity he'd have to take. He cocked his gun and holstered his knife before traveling the distance quietly between him and the barn. Once at the barn, he peered inside and watched as Kristin fed the horses. She petted their snots and manes and spoke to them soothingly. He watched her move around in the slim fitting jeans and a white t-shirt and smiled. She looked good in those jeans. Peter slowly and quietly entered the barn and once his was close enough, he pressed the knife to her throat as he grabbed her. She yelled lightly and he pressed the knife closer, which hushed her.

"Hello, my gorgeous," he hissed. He saw her eyes widen at the sound of his voice and even wider when she saw him.

"Stan," she nearly hissed herself and began to struggle in his grip.

"No, no, no," Stan warned against her struggles, pressing himself closer to her backside and the knife deeper into her skin. "I can kill you with a single thrust."

That threat halted her movements. "What do you want?"

"You. Why else would I be here?" Stan stated. "You are going to come with me." He began to walk her back to his truck.

Kristin began to struggle again, which halted their movements. "No, no… I can't leave." Kristin insisted.

"Of course you can," Stan stated. "Just keep moving."

"No, Stan, you don't understand," Kristin stomped her foot down to stop him from pushing her. "My granddaughter is in the house. I can't leave her alone."

"Oh, Serenity," Stan remember. He thought about it for a moment. He didn't care about the child, just Kristin.

"Please, Stan. Let me get her. I can't leave her alone. She can't take care of herself." Kristin knew that she was putting her granddaughter in danger, but the only other option was to leave her alone.

"Fine." He pushed Kristin back towards the house and kept her close to him with the knife to her neck.

Before entering the bedroom, Kristin hissed, "you'll scare her with that knife. Just let me go in there and I'll be right out."

"Yeah, right. Open the door."

Kristin obeyed and opened the door. Serenity was still taking her morning nap. Removing the knife from her throat, he replaced it with the gun. "Don't try anything stupid," he warned her as he let her go.

Kristin thought of a few things that she could do but then he aimed the gun at her sleeping granddaughter. "I'll shoot her," he warned in a low voice.

Kristin walked to her granddaughter's bed and scooped up her with her blanket carefully. The child mumbled softly but fell back asleep against her breast. She turned back towards Stan.

"Go," he pointed the way with his gun.

Kristin obeyed and Stan grabbed her arm forcefully as they exited the house to his waiting truck. He opened the driver side and pushed her in hard. "I will shot you if you try anything, Kristin," he warned and Kristin sat in the passenger seat with her granddaughter laying on her lap.

Stan started the truck and drove off.

"Why are you doing this?" Kristin asked, her voice lathered in acid.

"Because you didn't die," Stan spat back. "You are what is most commonly known as a witness. You didn't know how, but you questioned where all our money was coming from, therefore, a witness. You will now become the victim of a boating accident. And the nice thing about this is your current boyfriend will be blamed."

"What? How did you…?" Kristin began and snapped her mouth shut as Stan glared at her.

"You should stay out of the press," he informed. "You were so gorgeous that night, with all that gold and emerald. And not to mention on the arm of the captain. I wish I could have seen you in person, but a picture was well worth reading a newspaper for."

"So, how did you find me?" she treaded easily, staring out the window ahead.

"I still have friends in high places," Stan answered. "After I saw that article, I knew where to look. I took it from there."

A small murmur and stirring hushed Stan and Kristin looked at the small bundle in her arms. Her granddaughter's dark eyes opened slowly and she began to shift again. "Grandma?" the little girl whined and sat up, finally seeing the stranger and her eyes widened.

"It's okay, sweetie," Kristin assured and moved towards Stan, placing her granddaughter sitting up next to the door and away from Stan.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Stan commented and reached over Kristin to touch the child.

Kristin pulled his hand away before he got a chance to do so. She glared at him and in a warning tone, she said, "don't touch her."

"She's going to have all the boys drooling when she gets older," he smiled.

Kristin turned away from Stan and down at her granddaughter. She didn't know how to feel fear, but the look at her face said it. "Grandma, what's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

"We are taking a ride, sweetie," Kristin soothed, her hand stroking her granddaughter's head, brushing the dark hair out of her eyes.

"Where to?" she continued to ask, looking from Kristin to Stan and back to Kristin.

"Just a trip," Stan supplied.

"I'm hungry and I got to go potty," Serenity stated.

"Hold on, we'll stop somewhere," she told her and turned to Stan. "You heard her."

The man just nodded. Within 30 minutes, Stan pulled into a small restaurant and looked at the two females. Talking strictly to Kristin, he smiled evilly. "Remember, don't try anything stupid." He showed the gun, which was holstered inside his jacket. Kristin nodded and Stan opened up the driver side door and offered Kristin a hand to get down.

"Why can't we get out this door?" Serenity questioned.

"Because it's broken," Stan supplied an answer.

Kristin resisted his help and got down, offering her arms to Serenity, who slid over and got into her grandmother's arms. Within the hour, they were back on the road. Kristin began regretting grabbing Serenity. Serenity was smart, but she didn't know what was going on. She didn't recognize the man as her grandmother's ex husband. Kristin had sat between him and Serenity again. She had no idea where they were heading and as the sun began to set, Stan turned off into an old dirt road and soon stopped in front of a small house.

"Come along," he told them as he got out and then Kristin and then Serenity. Kristin carried her granddaughter in her blanket and walked with Stan to the house. Stan hadn't expected the child, but it was easily arranged. He moved them to a back room with one window, which was boarded up. He forced Kristin in the room and whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow."

He shut the door behind him and then a click of the lock. Kristin looked around the dark room and tried the door. It wouldn't budge. She found a light switch and flipped it, but no lights came on. She tried a couple more times, but nothing. She heard Serenity begin to whimper and she held her closer.

"It's okay, sweetie," Kristin soothed, sitting on the single bed in the room. "Grandma won't let anything happen to you."

~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the Torres' ranch house, it was nearing 7 when Cynthia and Malique arrived home. She had tried to call her mother to tell her something had came up and she was going to be late along with Malique, but nobody had answered. One odd thing that caught Cynthia's attention was the lack of light coming from the house. Her quick response to that was they were in Serenity's room, which faced the back of the house.

As they entered the house, the lack of aroma was the second strange thing.

"Mom!" Cynthia called out. "'Ren Lynn!"

Malique dropped his keys on the floor when he realized something was not right. At the sound of their voices, no matter where in the house Serenity was, they could hear the sound of her small feet running.

Cynthia turned on a light and looked around the room. Nothing was disturbed, but something clinched deep in her stomach.

"Something's not right," she said to Malique.

Malique heard his wife, but didn't respond as he tried, "'Ren Lynn! Dr. Westphalen!" Again, silence greeted their ears and Malique took off into a run to the bedrooms. Cynthia was on his heel. First he opened the door into his daughter's room. No light, no movement, not even a sound came from there. Cynthia had looked in quickly and then turned to her mother's room, opening the door to the same.

Cynthia took off into a run as she headed through the house and out the back door towards the barn. She prayed the whole time that Sugar or Tower was missing. She barely noticed her husband following her. When she opened the door to the barn, she heard two horses 'neigh' and saw both of them in their pens. She would have collapsed to the ground but Malique had caught her.

Without saying a word, Cynthia began to cry and Malique held her closer, tears threatening his own eyes. It was Malique who finally spoke, "come, baby. We need to call the police."

With Malique supporting her, they walked back to the house and Malique grabbed the phone, calling the police. It wasn't 15 minutes later when the police arrived to investigate. Cynthia was still in hysteria and Malique comforted her as he spoke.

As one policewoman stayed with them, the other 3 policemen went to search the property.

"Are those the two who are missing?" the policewoman pointed to a picture.

Malique looked to the picture she was pointing and grabbed it. It was a picture of Dr. Westphalen in Belle's costume and Serenity in Pocahontas's costume. It was taken when they went to Disney World and they had it taken in one of those photoshops like the Old West photoshops, except it was in color and used Disney costumes not Old West costumes. He handed the picture to the policewoman and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my mother in law and our daughter," he told her softly. Cynthia was curled into Malique's side, her eye's red-rimmed, but she had no more tears left.

"When was the last time you saw them?" the policewoman inquired.

"This morning around 8:30," Malique supplied the answer. "Cynthia and I had to get to work." Malique explained where they worked and who could verify where they were all day. The policewoman jotted everything down and questioned them farther. Malique supplied all the answers as he soothed Cynthia.

"Ma'am, I'd like to ask you a question," she said softly. When Cynthia looked her way, she continued. "Is there any way that Dr. Westphalen took your daughter to a store with her?"

Cynthia shook her head. "We only have two vehicles. We," she referred to her husband and her, "had to take the SUV, which my mother usually uses because my car won't start."

The policewoman nodded. "Is there anyone that would want to cause harm to either Dr. Westphalen or your daughter?"

Cynthia shook her head. "I don't know. Some crazed pervert, perhaps!" Cynthia hissed violently at the older woman and Malique pulled Cynthia closer.

"Shh, baby. She's just trying to help," Malique kissed her brow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the policewoman and curled more into her husband's side.

"I'm sorry," the policewoman repeated. "I know this must be hard for you."

Before she could continue, her partner and the other two members entered the house.

"We can't find much in the dark," one of them report. "We'll be back tomorrow morning when it's daylight."

"If you guys think of anything else, please call us," the policewoman said, handing a card to Malique.

"We will, thanks," Malique told her and took the picture back that the policewoman offered. Malique escort the four police out the front door before return to his wife. "They'll find them," he tried to assure her and himself.

~*~*~*~*~*

The sun peaked through the boarded up window and Kristin stared at the ceiling. She hadn't slept all night, holding and soothing her granddaughter. He said 'tomorrow', which meant today. She didn't know what he was referring too, but she didn't like the way he said it.

She heard someone approaching the door and then it was opened. The light from outside the room streamed directly on the bed she was laying on with Serenity. Stan approached her and grabbed her arm. Kristin pulled her arm back and ended up getting slapped with his other hand.

"Come with me, now," he demanded. "Leave her."

Serenity had woken to the sound of Stan's voice and whined. Stan reached again for Kristin and she slapped his hand away. That's when he pulled the gun out swiftly from his pocket and pointed it at a now wide-eyed Serenity.

"Now, Kris!" he warned, cocking the gun.

"Grandma," Serenity cried.

"It's okay, darling," Kristin soothed and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Kristin stood and Stan led her out, locking the door behind them. As they walked towards the living room, Kristin heard Serenity begin to cry and her heart ached. When they were in the living room, Kristin turned and slapped Stan across the face.

"How dare you pull the gun on a three year old!" she spat.

Stan recovered quickly and grabbed her upper arms and tossed her on the couch, landing on top of her, pinning her down. "Try that again, and I'll have a bullet in your skull. I decided not to kill you yet. After all, you are still my wife."

Kristin nose flared with anger, but she also felt the same fear that invaded her just months ago when he had nearly killed her. "I am not your wife."

"Just because I disappeared doesn't mean we're officially divorced." He pushed himself against her. "Mmm… still soft," he murmured and leaned forward to kiss her. Kristin moved her head and his lips brushed her cheek. He pulled away and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, you need punished."

Kristin was shoved into the room 15 minutes later bruised. Her granddaughter was still crying as the door locked behind her. She ran over to Serenity and pulled her close. Serenity's arms went around her neck and despite the pain Kristin felt, she pulled her closer and held her.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning brought reality to Malique and Cynthia. They had woken up, hoping the night before was a horrible nightmare, but it had not been. They were woken by someone knocking on the door. Malique answered the door and welcomed the officers in again. Cynthia vouched to stay in bed, clinging to one of Serenity's stuffed animals. She never knew she could feel so bad.

As other officers scavenged the area for any clues, Malique continued to tell Officer Morris, the policewoman from the night before anything she needed to know. As they sat down with a cup of coffee, she began.

"We have a lead so far," she informed and Malique gave his full attention to her. "One of the officers at the precinct saw your mother in law and daughter around noon at a restaurant in town. Here is the drawing of the man they were with."

Looking at the crude drawing of a man, Malique studied it before responding. "I can't think of who this could be," he finally answered. "Did the officer mention anything out of the ordinary?"

Officer Morris shook her head 'no'. "He was leaving so he only had a quick glance. He did say that he couldn't help but notice the girl. She looked exotic to him."

Malique cracked a half smile. "We've been told that a lot," he told the officer.

"We suspect that Dr. Westphalen knew the person," Officer Morris continued. "Do you know anyone that might be after her for any reason?"

"You know, my mother in law can be stubborn at times but I don't think she's pissed off someone so much to kidnap her," Malique answered honestly.

An officer entered the house and looked at the two at the table. "Helix picked up a scent. It went from the front porch to approximately 2000 feet away where we found skid marks from tires."

Malique looked at the other officer and asked, "could it be possible that the truck was there yesterday morning?"

"It could've been," the officer answered.

Malique let out a curse. "It could have been there that morning, meaning whoever did this was out there before Cyn and I left the house and was probably waiting."

"If that is so, then it's premeditated," the officer informed. "We won't know until we find whoever did this. The experts are coming in from Orlando to see if they can figure out the tire tracks." Looking at Officer Morris, he asked, "can I get sergeant Young and sergeant Elly to join me to ask the neighbors if they saw anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Officer Morris allowed. The other officer left.

Cynthia walked towards the coffee pot. Malique watched her wearily and sighed lightly. He hasn't seen Cynthia this disheveled since she was in labor. Malique stood up and went to her.

"Hey," he greeted lightly, wrapping his arm around her waist. When she looked up at him, he continued. "They have a crude drawing of the man a witness saw with your mother and 'Ren Lynn."

With her cup of coffee in her hand she moved to the table. "Sorry about my appearance," Cynthia told the officer. Cynthia took the piece of paper and once she saw the picture, she tossed it aside. "It's Stan!" she screamed.

Malique was taken aback by the outburst and the officer retrieved the paper. "Who is this 'Stan'?"

Cynthia had began to mumble to herself, calling Stan all kinds of colorful words and when she gets her hands on him, so Malique answered the question, staring at the image again and nodded.

"Looks like Stan, except a bit scruffier," he began. "Stanley Ross is, err… was my mother in law's husband. He nearly had beaten her to death about 7 or 8 months back."

"Oh…" Officer Morris exaggerated. "Every precinct had been informed about that. Looks like we are calling in the feds." She reached for her phone and dialed a number. "Hey, captain. It's Officer Morris. The case of the missing grandmother and child might deal with Stanley Ross. Looks like we need to call the feds." A pause as the captain spoke. "Yes, sir." Another pause. "I will, sir. See you back at the precinct." Officer Morris hung up the phone. "Okay, here's the gist. We are hoping for a call from him. If he does, we'll be ready. If he doesn't, then it'll take longer to locate him. Can you think of any reason he might have taken them?"

Malique shrugged and Cynthia answered, "aside from the fact that my mother was married to him and he intended to kill her. I suppose because he didn't succeed the first time, he decided to try it again, but this time he has my daughter too."

Officer Morris silently prayed that there would be a phone call. Cynthia stood up and walked back to the back of the house.

"I'm sorry, officer," Malique apologized.

"No need to, Mr. Torres," Morris assured. "We'll be posting an officer for security. The tap on your line will be in place within the hour. After that, the feds will arrive to ask the same questions, possibly more in depth, and then review our reports. You have my card if you need anything."

"Thank you, Officer Morris," Malique said sincerely as he led her to the door.

"Take care," she told him as she walked to her patrol car.

Malique went out on the porch and looked where a gathering of police at the spot of the skid marks. He was going to go check it out, but instead he walked back to the bedroom to see to his wife.

Cynthia had curled up in the bed and Malique sat down, rubbing his hand over her arm. When she didn't look at him, he spooned her and pulled her closer to him as he began to cry. Cynthia turned in his embrace and held him as he held her. Together they mourned for their daughter and Kristin.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Title: "To See Him Again" (8/8)

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-13-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary: Now that Nathan and Kristin have gotten back together, what happens when Nathan gets a call to tell him that Kristin has disappeared while he can't get away from seaQuest II?

Copyright: March 2006

Part 8

WARNING: An attempt at nonconsensual sex is made.

Serenity sat in the dark, nibbling on the food provided. Stan was not trying to starve them and Kristin urged her to eat. Kristin sat next to her, rubbing her back. Serenity haven't witnessed what Stan been doing to Kristin, but she noticed the change in color. She had no idea what changed him from the man she met to the man he was today.

"Grandma, are you going to eat?" Serenity asked.

"Later, sweetie," Kristin assured.

"How long are we going to be here?"

Kristin shook her head. "I don't know."

Stan opened the door at the moment and Kristin knew what he needed. She picked up Serenity's half-eaten plate and exited the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Kristin put the plate in the sink and sighed. She turned to face Stan and leaned against the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"If you thought about it, Serenity would have been safer to stay home those few hours without supervision," Stan told her. "I just wanted you."

"You know you won't get away with this," she made it a statement.

"And you love making me angry," he informed her, approaching her and she flinched. He didn't do anything though. "Get those dishes done."

Kristin nodded and began what she was told to do. Her thoughts drifted to Nathan. Where was he, how was he doing, did he know what was going on?

~*~*~*~*~*

"Secretary General Noyce, please," Cynthia spoke to the vid-phone.

"He's in a conference," his secretary informed.

"Fine. Connect me to Captain Nathan Bridger on the seaQuest," Cynthia tried.

"Sorry, I can't unless you have an authorization code. If you do, you can enter it now."

The secretary was being polite and Cynthia hated it. "Give me the damn Secretary General now! It's important."

"Sorry, ma'am, but that excuse has been used before," the secretary responded tightly. "You can leave a message with me and he can call you back."

Cynthia cursed and Malique came in view. "Ma'am, listen to me. Secretary General Noyce will fire you if you do not put us through for this message. He fired his last secretary because she would not let us through."

That scared the lady and she took a deep breath. "Very well. But if the Secretary General fires me, it'll be your head on a platter." The screen blanked out and a few minutes later an annoyed Bill Noyce appeared.

"I'll fire my secretary for putting you through," he said without looking at the screen.

Cynthia spoke, "Bill, we need you to transfer us to Nathan."

Bill looked up to see Cynthia and Malique. "Dr. Westphalen knows the code, why didn't you ask her?"

"Because she is not here," Cynthia began to cry. "She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Bill exclaimed. "Who? How?"

"We're not too positive, but we have to reach Nathan to tell him. Please, sir, put us through."

"As long as you promise to call me back and tell me the whole story," Bill told the daughter of Kristin.

"Why don't you work on getting Nathan off the seaQuest and on land to help?"

Bill nodded. It took a few minutes after the screen blanked out for someone to answer their call.

It was vocal only, and Cynthia recognized the voice of the communications officer.

"Tim, it's Cynthia, I need to speak with Nathan."

"I'm sorry, Cynthia," Tim answered. "The captain is currently on an away mission to a nearby mining colony. He won't be back for a couple days."

"Tim, listen to me… I need you to get him for me. It concerns my mother. You won't want to be around if you wait another minute to transfer us to him or tell him to come back to the boat to take this call."

"Cynthia," Tim began, unsure what to do. "Are you sure it's that important?"

"Yes," Cynthia assured.

"One moment," Tim said. A few minutes later he was back. "The captain is on his way. It'll be approximately 30 minutes. Does he have your number?"

"Yes, and thanks, Tim," Cynthia hung up.

It was nearly 45 minutes later when the phone call came through. Cynthia answered and was about to cry when she saw Nathan.

"Good evening, Cynthia, Malique," the captain greeted. "O'Neill said something about Kristin."

"Yeah," Malique responded. "Kristin… well, sir…"

"She's been kidnapped," Cynthia proved, interrupting her husband. "Along with our daughter."

It took a good minute for Nathan to say anything. "Who?" was all he said.

"We think it was Stan," Cynthia responded. "The feds have leads but they've been dead ends."

"How long?" Nathan began to pace his quarters.

"A couple days now," Malique supplied. "We don't know what their status is because whoever took them has not called for anything, no ransom, no reason."

"I'll have my XO take command. I'm on my way to mainland. It'll be at least 24 hours. I'll call you when I get to NCQ," Nathan told them.

"Okay, sir, we'll see you then."

The screen went black and Nathan steadied himself on his desk. He'd just found her and he didn't want to loose her again. His fingers dialed the familiar number to Bill's private line and Bill responded immediately.

"I knew it'd be you," he said. "Listen, I've already got seaQuest on its way to NCQ."

"Thanks, Bill," Nathan told his old friend. "Until then, keep me up to date if you can."

"I will," Bill promised.

The screen went blank and Nathan headed for the bridge. Once on the bridge, a couple of the crew watched him wearily and his XO stood at attention.

"At ease," Nathan told Commander Taylor.

"Yes, sir," the XO visibly relaxed. "We are set to dock in 16 hours at NCQ."

"Go ahead and get some rest," Nathan told him. "We'll only be docked so I can get off and then you need to come back to pick up the rest of our crew who stayed behind to help the colony."

"Thank you, sir," Commander Taylor said and walked off the bridge as Nathan took a seat. He had a gut feeling that this would be the longest 16 hours in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*

The local feds were now involved in the kidnapping case of Kristin and Serenity. It had also caught the attention of the media, considering it was an Amber Alert and it possibly dealt with Stanley Ross. Malique and Cynthia missed work and when they left the house, they were escorted by a couple of armed police officers. All the media had was a plea that the kidnapper contacts them, a few rumors, and the names of the kidnappees.

~*~*~*~*~*

Kristin sat on the side of the bed, lazily brushing her fingers through Serenity's hair. Stan granted them access to the shower and she took advantage of that. Along with getting Serenity cleaned up, she cleaned herself up with what was provided. They didn't have any other clothes with them, so they donned their old clothes.

Kristin prayed silently as the light faded from the room. Stan was getting meaner by the day. As long as he didn't touch Serenity or beat her in front of Serenity, she would take what he offered. He hadn't tried anything since the first morning, but she knew it was inevitable that he would try to force himself on her.

She was tired. She has gotten little sleep since being taken, more concerned for her granddaughter's well being than her own. She curled onto the bed, wrapping her arm around Serenity before shutting her eyes, but leaving her ears opened for any sounds.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan arrived on shore late that night. Bill met him and offered any condolences he thought Nathan might have needed. Bill recommended Nathan didn't leave until sunrise to Winter Haven, but Nathan ignored him. Once at the Noyce's, he stayed for a cup of coffee and then he was off in his car to see Cynthia and Malique.

Once in the town of Winter Haven, he called Cynthia's number and got directions. They were on the outskirts of the town and all he had to do was look for the cop car. He had a bit trouble getting past the officers, but Malique had come out to okay him through.

Now, he was sitting at the dining room table as Cynthia and Malique told their story to Nathan. He sipped on his coffee, listening. 'If I get my hands on this…' he thought to himself, stopping before he could continue his thoughts.

"Any recent news?" Nathan asked them.

"Late last night, the specialists identified the vehicle by the skid marks," Cynthia said with a shrug. "Don't ask me how."

"And one of our neighbors saw the truck sitting out there early that morning before he left for work," Malique added. "Thanks to him, we know the color and the condition. With that and the skid marks, I think that is what helped. The feds have put an APB out on the vehicle through out the state of Florida and to neighboring states. We haven't heard anything since."

"So, now it's the waiting?" Nathan questioned and got simultaneous nods from the couple. "Is there a place I can stay in town until this is resolved?"

"I can offer you my mother's room," Cynthia offered sadly. "I don't know if you want it, but…"

Nathan nodded. "Thanks. I'm not sure if I can handle it, but I can try."

Within a few hours, Nathan, who had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, was awoken my Cynthia's scream. Nathan rushed out into the living room where Malique was holding his wife and there was a police officer standing there.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, who couldn't tell is Cynthia's tears were happy or sad.

"Someone knew the truck and told the feds where to look," Malique answered. "They're about to invade the place."

"Where?" Nathan quickly asked.

"About 4 hours northwest from here," Malique supplied.

"Officer, are you going out there?" Nathan asked the officer.

Officer Morris nodded, "I've been instructed to bring you three along if it turns Dr. Westphalen and Serenity up."

"When should you know?"

Officer Morris looked at her watch. "Right about now they said they would invade the place."

~*~*~*~*~*

It was evening time and Kristin was just finishing the dishes when Stan came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kristin tried to shrug him off but he held on tighter. She closed her eyes tightly and knew what he was going to do. Already her eyes started to tear.

"Please, Stan, don't," Kristin pleaded in a small voice. "Beat me for all I care, but don't do this."

"You've been beaten enough," Stan whispered in her ear and nibbled the flesh.

Kristin shivered, disgusted by his touch. He pulled her closer and rubbed himself against her backend. Stan took her by the arm and took her to the other bedroom. He shut the door behind him and shoved her on the bed. Without him holding her, she moved to the farthest corner away from him, still shaking her head.

Stan approached her slowly, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Kristin tried to merge with the wall. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Just as he began to work on her, a loud crash sounded from inside the house.

Stan's grip loosened and Kristin pulled loose as the door was kicked down and a bright light shone on them.

"Freeze," said a demanding voice.

Stan grabbed Kristin and placed her in front of him, pulling the gun from his back, putting it to Kristin's head.

"I'll shoot her," he threatened. In the distant, Kristin heard Serenity's cry. It became fainter as she suspected someone was removing her from the house.

"Put the gun down," the officer demanded, cautiously moving closer along with two other officers in the same position.

"Don't come in closer." Stan cocked the gun and pressed the muzzle of the gun deeper into her temple.

The officers didn't move and Kristin couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking of any consequences, she lifted her leg up and stomped on his bare foot with her shoe clad foot. Stan yelped and loosened the grip on her which prompted her to move out of the way. The officers were quick to attack the man. There was a brief struggle, but no shots were fired. As two of the officers dragged Stan out, the third officer approached Kristin.

"Ma'am," he offered his hand and Kristin took it. The officer pulled her up easily and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, supporting her as he led the way out of the house.

By the time they got of the house, there were half a dozen cop cars and a couple ambulances. The strobes lights were bright against the dark night. She witnessed Stan being shoved into one of the police cars. The sirens were off and Kristin heard Serenity's cry. She pushed away from the officer and followed the cry. She found Serenity in the custody of two paramedics, one holding her as the other examined her.

"Serenity," Kristin called and once the granddaughter heard her grandmother's voice, she wiggled harder. The paramedic loosened up and Serenity ran the short distance to her grandmother's awaiting arms.

"Ma'am," the officer approached her. "We'd like to get you examined."

"I know," Kristin answered. "But I need to stay with my granddaughter."

The officers looked at the paramedics.

"We can take them," one of them assured.

"We'll follow," the officer informed.

Kristin was helped into the back of the rig and the double doors shut behind her. On the way to the closest hospital, the paramedic examined Serenity and questioned Kristin. After the arrival at the hospital, Kristin and Serenity were taken to separate rooms. After the initial examination from the ER doctor, Kristin was settled into a private room. An officer took her statement and told her that he would follow up the next morning. A nurse walked in after the officer left and handed her some medication.

"The doctor has ordered this to help you relax and sleep easier," the nurse explained.

Kristin took the pills and cup of water and swallowed the pills. "How's my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Miss Torres is resting in the room next door," the nurse informed, a comforting smile on her face.

"Thanks," Kristin managed before she felt the drugs taking affect.

~*~*~*~*~*

Officer Morris got the call within an hour of the raid and was informed on the current situation. Looking at the threesome, she explained what had happened and then they got into her car and managed to reach the hospital in 2 hours due to speeding and the use of the sirens.

Nathan, Cynthia, and Malique ran into the hospital and approached the desk. The nurse pointed to some officers and the threesome walked over to them.

"You must be the family," one officer said. With a nod of each of their heads, the officer continued, "they are sleeping at this time. Who are the parents of Miss Torres?"

Cynthia and Malique each raised one of their hands as Malique announced, "we are."

"Okay, Miss Torres is in Room 212," he informed. "Third right down that hall."

"What about my mother, Kristin Westphalen?" Cynthia asked, anxious to get to her daughter's room, but also worried about her mother.

"Room 210, 2nd right," he informed.

The threesome began to head in the direction when the officer's hand landed on Nathan's forearm.

"Who are you?" he asked. The question halted Cynthia and Malique as well.

Nathan knew it was procedure, but it was annoying him. "I'm Nathan Bridger, Kristin's boyfriend."

He looked unsure for a moment and was saved from saying anything when Cynthia said, "he can be with her."

The officer nodded and the threesome continued their journey. A nurse was just exiting Kristin's room as Nathan was about to enter. "Sir, can I speak to you before you go in there?"

"Sure," Nathan said, watching Cynthia and Malique enter the room to be with their daughter.

"She's sleeping at this time," the nurse informed. "I'm just going to tell you what to expect. Even with the sedative, I've observed she is still having a fitful rest. I've contacted the doctor to up the dose as needed. She also has been beaten quite badly. They found several fractured ribs and a bruised lung."

Nathan just nodded. He couldn't trust his voice. The nurse opened the door and Nathan entered, hearing the door close behind him. He approached the bed slowly and stopped to observe her for a few minutes. When he finally moved again, it was to bring a chair next to the bed and he sat down in it, taking hold of her hand. He softly spoke to her with words of endearment, love, encouragement.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Kristin woke. Something had enveloped her left hand and when she managed to open her eyes to look, a soft smile broke out on her face. She used her right hand to smooth the stray strands of dark grey and white hair. She heard Nathan mumbled something against the mattress where his face laid on.

"Nathan," she whispered and her eyes locked on to his when he responded, opening his eyes.

"Kristin," he mouthed, barely audible. "Hey, baby." He spoke lovingly.

"Hi," she answered back, tears threatening to fall.

Nathan moved to allow him closer contact with her. His hand brushed the side of her face where there was a fading bruise and cupped her chin. Looking into her eyes he found permission to his next action. It was a soft, tender kiss and it spoke volumes of love.

"I should have been there to protect you," Nathan told her.

"There was nothing you could have done," Kristin answered. "How's Serenity?"

Nathan shrugged. "I haven't left your side. Cynthia and Malique came over sometime in the middle of the night, but returned to her side."

Kristin pressed a button and the head of the bed began to move up. She was soon sitting between 45 and 90 degree angle. She grunted some as she shifted into a comfortable position.

"Did he do anything to you?" Nathan asked, sitting next to her hip on bed.

Kristin shook her head but didn't say anything. A few minutes of silence, Kristin finally began to tell Nathan what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, next door, Serenity was embraced strongly in her parent's arms.

"My baby," Malique spoke softly, rubbing the child's back. Cynthia cried happy tears in her husband's shoulder.

"Mommy," Serenity began. "Where's grandma?"

Cynthia brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair and answered, "she's in the room next door."

"That man was mean," Serenity informed.

"Sweetie, did he touch you?" Malique asked.

Serenity shook her head. "Grandma wouldn't let him. She kept getting between us. Grandma's a hero."

Cynthia didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. A few minutes later, a soft knock came from the door.

"Come," Cynthia called out, looking at the door.

Nathan escorted Kristin in slowly and Cynthia passed Serenity to Malique and got up to hug her mother.

"Mommy," Cynthia cried.

"Hey, Cynny," Kristin greeted, hugging her daughter. Cynthia held on.

"I was so scared," Cynthia whispered as Nathan walked off to talk to Malique and see Serenity. Cynthia pulled away and looked at her mother. Cynthia planted a kiss on her mother's forehead and said, "thanks for protecting 'Ren Lynn."

Kristin looked at her daughter and admitted, "it's my fault. I didn't want to leave Serenity home alone. Stan grabbed me in the barn after feeding the horses while she was taking her morning nap. I begged Stan to let me get her."

"Oh, mommy," Cynthia sighed, brushing her light hair out of her eyes.

Kristin bent forward and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

The women walked farther into the room and Serenity immediately reached for Kristin. Kristin sat on the side of the bed and lifted her granddaughter to her lap.

"I love you, grandma," Serenity told Kristin.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Kristin responded, kissing her head.

"The doctor said we can take Serenity home today," Malique announced. "Has the doctor said anything about your discharge, Dr. Westphalen?"

Kristin shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure I can go today as well."

The adults talked for a bit longer until the police officer from the night before knocked and entered the room. "I need to speak with Ms. Westphalen and Miss Torres privately."

Kristin stood up, carrying Serenity on her hip as she walked towards the officer. "We'll be back," she called back to the threesome.

Kristin led the officer into her room where he took a seat on the chair as Kristin sat on the edge of the bed with Serenity in her lap. "I need to get your statement," the officer informed. Kristin nodded.

Back in the other hospital room, Nathan explained what Kristin told him before they came over to the room.

"This incident will probably send mom back," Cynthia announced, referring to her stage of recovery from the previous incident. "She was almost back to her old self."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Cynthia," he looked at his girlfriend's daughter before continuing. "I've talked to Bill and requested Kristin's presence on the seaQuest. If Bill can get it approved by the brass, I'm going to ask Kristin to join me."

Cynthia wasn't sure where Nathan's statement was leading as she looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Nathan announced. "I'm asking your permission."

Cynthia let out a small screech and smiled, "of course."

Malique extended his hand. "I'm sure she'll accept your proposal," he said. Nathan shook Malique's hand and smiled.

It was nearing an hour and a half later, when Kristin walked into the room again, followed by the doctor. Serenity was asleep in the doctor's arms. Cynthia immediately moved to take her child from him. Nathan walked to Kristin, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"The nurse should be here within the hour with discharge instructions," the doctor informed. "I'm releasing Ms. Westphalen as well."

"Thank you, doctor," Cynthia spoke.

The doctor nodded and left the room. Within the hour, the group was on their way back to the Torres' residence in two police cars. Kristin curled up next to Nathan and slept. After 'thanking' the officers, the fivesome entered the house.

"I'm going to make some dinner," Cynthia announced and headed for the kitchen as Malique put Serenity on the living room floor.

"I'm just going to go lay down," Kristin told them as Nathan escorted her to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Nathan watched as Kristin removed all her clothes, tossing them in the hamper and pulling on her nightgown. She looked at her bed and then at Nathan, smiling.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked, slipping under the covers.

Nathan didn't have to be asked twice. He removed his shirt and curled under the covers with Kristin, pulling her against him. Kristin sighed and drifted off to sleep, followed by Nathan.

~*~*~*~*~*

A couple months later, Kristin waited on the dock with Bill and Janet Noyce as the last launch, carrying the senior officers of seaQuest, emerged and the occupants stepped off. Nathan was close to the last off, letting his eyes adjust to the sun before seeking who he wanted to find. He spotted her and smiled. Slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder, he went into a light run towards the threesome.

Wearing a floral print sundress and sandals, Kristin met Nathan halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her around the waist, picking her up and swinging her around. Their lips attached as her feet landed back on the pier.

Bill and Janet approached them, smiling. "Welcome back," Bill said.

"Thanks," Nathan responded, keeping one arm around Kristin's waist as they walked to the Noyce's SUV. Looking at Kristin, he asked, "has everything been taken care of?"

Kristin nodded. "The divorce was officially finalized within the first week. Stan will have no chance of parole with all the charges against him. Come to find out, I was not the first woman he beat. A couple of other women filed charges. A mother of a deceased woman approached and filed the charge of murder. All of their stories are being looked into, but he has already been found guilty for kidnapping, attempted murder, embezzlement, and fraud, he has life in a maximum security prison."

Nathan visible sighed and then smiled. "Good. And, how are you doing?" He held the door open for Kristin as she got into the back of the Noyce's SUV.

"Better," Kristin assured when Nathan got in next to her.

Nathan looked at her and reached for her hand, planting a light kiss on the back. "Not 100%?"

"I'll never be 100%," Kristin informed. "I'll never forget my experiences, but I've accepted them, which helps with the healing process."

Nathan nodded.

"Are you two going to stay for dinner?" Janet asked.

"No," Nathan answered. "We are going to head out. Sorry, Janet."

"It's okay," Janet answered, looking back at Nathan.

Once at the Noyce's residence, 'goodbyes' were exchanged and Kristin got into Nathan's car. Nathan got in the driver side and headed south.

Within a couple hours, they arrived at his beach house. A few days ago, Nathan had a friend turn everything back on and make sure everything was in working condition. After dropping their luggage in the bedroom, they cuddled on the couch, listening to soft music in the background.

Nathan rubbed Kristin's shoulders, kneading the muscles.

"I love you," he told her.

Kristin smiled and let out of small laugh from his out of the blue statement. "I love you," she told him back.

Another comfortable silence spread between the lovers as Nathan worked lower. The only sound was Kristin's groans and moans at the loosening of her muscles. His hands were working on her lower back when he planted a light kiss on her shoulder blade through the material of her dress. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her body against his.

"Baby, can I you a question?" Nathan asked, kneading the softness of her stomach casually.

"You can ask me anything," Kristin responded, relaxing against his chest.

Nathan took a deep breath and let it out. "Will you marry me?" he asked casually.

It took a couple of seconds for the question to process in Kristin's mind. She sat up and turned to look at him. "Are you serious?" Kristin questioned, not sure she should laugh or cry.

"Dead serious," Nathan answered.

Kristin stared at him for a minute and Nathan began to get antsy, doubting himself.

"Yes," Kristin responded just as casually as he asked the question.

THE END


	9. Epilogue

Title: "To See Him Again" Epilogue

Author: AngelBabs81 (Barbara)

Email: angel_

Rated: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this work (and any created characters). Amblin owns seaQuest and all its characters.

Summary:

Copyright: March 2006

Epilogue

The small gathering of friends and family, who wore bathing suits as their attire, sat in white wicker benches on the sand near Nathan's beach house. They grouped about, saying 'hi' and beginning conversations until the wedding began. The weather felt right. The ocean provided a cool breeze, which rustled the flowers that decorated the aisle and makeshift alter.

Inside the house, Kristin and Nathan were in separated bedrooms getting ready. Katie Hitchcock-Ford, Cynthia Torres, and Serenity completed the bridal part and were helping Kristin get ready. Jonathan Ford, Bill Noyce, and Lucas Wolenczek were part of the groom's party and helped Nathan get ready.

The guests quieted and took their seats as the men walked out of the house. Lucas, Jonathan, and Bill led the way wearing a blue with white flowers Hawaiian-style shirt with the top three buttons undone and beige khakis shorts. They were barefoot. Behind Bill, Nathan wore a pure white button up shirt, leaving the top three unbuttoned, beige khakis shorts, and was barefoot. Taking his place, Nathan stood next to the priest at the center of the alter.

The bridal party exited the house wearing matching blue one pice swimsuits with a blue sarong tied at their waists. Cynthia carried Serenity, who tossed multi-color rose pedals on the aisle from a basket. The guest stood as the bridal march began and Kristin walked out of the house wearing a pure white one piece bathing suit with a white sarong tied at her waist. She didn't carry any flowers, but had a white flower in her hair behind her left ear.

The march ended as Nathan offered his hand to Kristin. As planned, though a bit awkward, the priest asked, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Cynthia spoke.

Kristin took hold of Nathan's hand and they stood facing each other with their hands clasped together between them at the alter.

Vows were said, rings were exchanged and when Nathan kissed Kristin on the lips, the guests applauded, with some even whistling and whooping. They even heard a 'finally' from the crowd, which sounded a lot like O'Neill's voice.

They pulled apart, each with a smile on their faces, staring at each other. The priest announced, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Bridger." The couple turned towards the guests for a second before walking away from the alter, followed by Bill and Cynthia, Jonathan and Katie, and Lucas who was now carrying Serenity. The wedding party, along with the priest, went into the living room of Nathan's beach house to get the paperwork in order. Bill and Cynthia signed as a witness on the marriage certificate.

Nathan pulled Kristin closer and kissed her soundly. They were broken up by Serenity trying to squeeze between their legs. Kristin looked down and Serenity reached her hands up, which Kristin obeyed the gesture, lifting her up and placing her on her hip. Nathan reached over and brushed a stray strand of Serenity's hair out of her face.

"Grandma, what do I call him?" Serenity asked, pointing to Nathan.

Kristin shrugged, unsure herself. "I guess you can call him Mr. Bridger," Kristin suggested and Nathan shook his head, disagreeing with that name.

"You can call me Nathan," Nathan told Serenity.

"Nathan," Serenity repeated and smiled. "Okay."

"Mommy," Cynthia interrupted. "The benches are cleared and the reception is ready to commence. The guests are milling about and we should make an appearance. The servers are setting up the food in the tent now." Cynthia held her hands out and Kristin handed her Serenity.

Kristin nodded in agreement. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and followed behind Cynthia to the beach. Everyone was mingling about and when they noticed the newly wedded couple, they stopped and applauded again. Kristin felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red and Nathan just chuckled.

Nathan held his hand up and everyone quieted down. "We want to thank everyone for coming. We have a wide variety of activities to offer, so enjoy."

Laying out a towel in a sunny spot, Nathan pulled Kristin down between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back resting against his chest. They watched their guests, some of them stripping off their shirts or coverlets to go swimming which was the point of them wearing the swimsuits as attire. Lucas, Tim, and Miguel set up a short pole in the sand and began to play horseshoes. Jonathan was holding his son, Derek, while talking to Bill. Janet, Katie, Cynthia, and Malique were laughing and talking about something. Serenity let out a happy squeal as Robert Jr. and Rebecca played tag with her. Sitting on a towel, Heather watched, smiling.

Heather locked with Nathan's and she stood up, walking over towards the couple. She knelt and spoke, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kristin and Nathan spoke in unison.

"It's a beautiful wedding and a beautiful day," Heather continued. "It's seems perfect."

"Shhh! You'll curse it," Kristin teased and she felt Nathan chuckle behind her.

"Who's the big family?" Heather asked, pointing to the people in the water.

"That would be Bill and Janet's four children and their families," Nathan supplied. "Their oldest is Melissa, who is married to Kevin and has five children. Their middle son is Stuart and his wife is Donna. They have two children. The third youngest is Elizabeth, who is divorced and has twins, and then their youngest son, Mark, who is unmarried and has no kids."

"How long have you known the Noyce's?" she continued to ask.

"I've known Bill since the academy," Nathan continued to inform. "I was his best man at his wedding and he was my best man… at both my marriages."

Kristin turned to Nathan and smiled. "I'm going to go ahead and go mingle," she told him as she stood up.

He took her hand and pulled it to his mouth. "I love you," he told her, planting a tender kiss.

"I love you, too," Kristin smiled and walked over to Janet, Katie, and Cynthia. Malique had disappeared, joining Lucas, Tim, and Miguel at horseshoes.

"Well, there's the new bride," Janet teased and the other two women laughed. "Finally got away from him?" Janet glanced behind Kristin and saw Nathan staring at Kristin while talking to Heather. "He's staring."

Kristin turned and winked and Nathan smiled, finally turning his full attention to Heather. "So, what do you say to going for a swim?" Kristin asked and the three other women nodded.

The four ladies stayed near the shoreline, letting the water lap at their waists.

"I hear there is going to be a volleyball game possibly later?" Katie mentioned.

Kristin nodded. "If we can manage it, it'll be the men vs. women, depending on who wants to play."

"I can see it now," Cynthia laughed. "The men win today and Nathan has to sleep on the couch tonight!"

That prompted all of them to laugh.

"I would never make Nathan sleep on the couch," Kristin denied between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, right, mom!" Cynthia responded. "I may have only been 4 years old, but I remember daddy sleeping on the couch."

"Your father deserved it," Kristin stated as a matter-of-factly.

On the beach, Nathan, along with Bill, Lucas, and Jonathan, set up the volleyball net. The sun was still high in the sky and everyone exited the water, gathering around the parameters of the makeshift volleyball court. Nathan stood near the net and Kristin joined him.

"First off, who wants to play?" Nathan asked the crowd. He counted the number of hands that were raised. "Looks like we have an even number of players for men vs. women. Ladies, you may serve first." He tossed the ball at Kristin as Katie, Cynthia, Heather, Donna, and Elizabeth joined Kristin on one side. "It'll 5 on 5 and the 6th player will rotate in." Donna sat to the side.

On the men side, Nathan was joined by Jonathan, Malique, Kevin, Stuart, and Lucas. Stuart took a seat on the sand until he rotated in.

Kristin served first, making the ball fly high and over the net. Jonathan got it and Kevin spiked it back over the net, where Cynthia managed to get it before it touched the ground. The game went on with cheering from the other guests, jokes shared between the two teams, and finally ending with the women beating the men. They exchanged hand shakes at the end, each with a smile on their faces.

Nathan pulled Kristin close and laughed as she wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was a good game," he spoke softly. "And, now time to cool off." He swept her into his arms and went directly into the water. He pulled her under with him once the water was deep enough and then let her go.

They both came to the surface and then laughed. Kristin splashed him playfully and noticed that some of the other couples did the same. After mingling in the water for a bit, dinner was announced and the water was vacated.

Soon everyone was sitting inside the tent with a hot, fresh meal in front of them. The wedding party had their own table and Bill stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"As the best man, I'd like to make a toast," he announced.

"Of course you would," Nathan muttered from beside him.

"Hush," Kristin playfully slapped him and Nathan used her arm as motivation to pull her closer. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as everyone, including Bill looked at them.

"When I first met Kristin, we butted heads more than rams in heat," Bill began, with a few snickers from the audience and Kristin glared at him, but had a smile on her lips. "She was a great addition to the first seaQuest crew. She was very prominent in her work and did an excellent job. When I accepted her to the first crew of scientist, I already had Nathan in mind to be the captain, but I had not expected these two to get together. I've known Nathan for years, too many years to recall, but I'm glad to be his friend. I guess what I'm getting at is… I'm happy for you, Nathan. And, Kristin, I hope we continue to butt heads 'til I die. I wouldn't change that for the World."

Kristin laughed but raised her glass towards his. Nathan followed as well as the rest of the guests. Everyone took a sip and then Cynthia stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast as well," she began, looking at her mother, smiling. "My mother is my hero. She's been through a lot and most of it while I could not care for myself, so she was also taking care of me. My mom is a survivor. I met Nathan about 6 ½ years ago. He helped Malique and I with a bunch of kids from the Amazonian Consortium. I liked him from the moment we met. These two, who came from different pasts, came together and I couldn't be happier for them. I love you, mom."

"Thank you, Cynny," Kristin told her daughter softly and everyone took another sip of their drinks.

The dinner was eaten with the buzz of conversation from every table and no one noticed when Bill disappeared along with Tim and Miguel. Once dinner was finished, the plates were cleared and Bill made his entrance, with Tim and Miguel following. He stood in front of the new couple and smiled. When they turned to look at him, they had questioning look on their face.

"Nathan, the brass has approved your request," Bill announced and Nathan smiled. "With the persuasion of Mr. O'Neill and Mr. Ortiz."

"What request?" Kristin asked, looking from Bill to Nathan.

"Do they also understand if she does not accept my proposition what I will do?" Nathan asked Bill, not ignoring her, but her question.

"Accept what?" Kristin asked.

Bill nodded. "They'd hate to see you go."

"Nathan, start talking, now," Kristin said annoyingly.

Nathan turned, smiling like she hadn't nearly threatened his life. "Kristin, I've asked the brass for you to return to seaQuest as the CMO, if you accept."

"And if I do not accept?" Kristin asked, though she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice for the opportunity to work under sea again.

"Then, the brass will need to find a new captain," Nathan answered simply, though Kristin could hear it in his voice and the look that he was not ready to give it up.

Smiling, Kristin nodded. "I accept, then."

Nathan smiled and pulled her to him. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

The last hour of the reception slowly died to the newly-wedded couple were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

"This turned out to be a marvelous day," Kristin spoke softly, leaning against Nathan's chest.

"It did," Nathan agreed and as the sun disappeared, leaving only the coloration of yellow, purple, and pink, Nathan stood up and took her hand, pulling her closer to her, giving her a soft, tender kiss.

"So, we have a couple things we could do," Kristin spoke as they walked into the house. "We could go to bed, open the gifts, go to bed, watch a movie, or have I mentioned going to bed?"

Nathan locked the door behind them and laughed. "You're a tease," he told her, reaching for her before she got too far away from him. He pulled the tie on the sarong and let it drop to the floor in the hallway, capturing her lips with his.

Kristin moaned lowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, supporting her under the thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened.

Nathan shut the bedroom door with his foot and slowly leaned down, never breaking contact with Kristin.

"I love you," he whispered during the brief separation of their lips.

He got a moan as a response and soon the couple made love slowly and tenderly, falling asleep in each others embrace.

THE END

7


End file.
